


Lluvia de Oro

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Los Jardínes de Hillsmoth House [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Como el hijo omega de un conde sumido en la pobreza Elliot sabe que su matrimonio con el rico mercader Horace Hamilton es algo a lo que no puede negarse. Pero cuando su prima Georgina le ofrece la oportunidad de acompañarle en su visita a Hillsmoth House, sede de uno de los más célebres eventos de la corte, Elliot no piensa desaprovechar sus últimas semanas de libertad conociendo algo más allá que los confines de su empobrecido condado.Para el Duque de Ransom, Louis Ainsworth, hastiado de su propia fortuna y aburrido de sus congéneres, Elliot es un omega que jamás ha visto en la corte y cuya mera presencia parece llamarle con todas sus fuerzas. Conflictuado entre entregarse a la pasión de lo que podría ser su primer amor y el deber que tiene con su familia, Elliot sabe que perderse en la tormentosa pero apasionada personalidad del duque es un grave error.Pero creer que Ainsworth lo dejaría ir sin luchar es un error aún mayor.





	1. I

I

Hace muchos años el nombre Dalton solía venir acompañado con una educada expresión de asombro. El condado de Whitebury era próspero y la gente que vivía en él podía esperar una buena calidad de vida y de trabajo. Y fue así hasta la llegada del capítulo más oscuro en su historia, cada momento que el conde William P. Dalton estuvo con vida fue un desafío a las buenas costumbres.

El conde era un pobre administrador y gustaba de los excesos de todo tipo. Organizaba grandes fiestas para amigos y familia, daba ostentosos regalos a otros miembros de la corte, mantenía romances con un sinfín de damas, incluso después de casarse y las malas lenguas aseguraban que tenía más de 30 hijos ocultos por todo el país a quienes mantenía con sumas de dinero pagadas hasta su muerte a los 50 años como resultado de un terrible accidente. Sus exorbitantes gastos y múltiples deudas derivadas de su necedad por ganar dinero antes de encontrar alguna novedad en que gastarlo había dejado a todos tan asombrados como su súbita muerte.

Elliot jamás había preguntado sobre los detalles de la muerte de su bisabuelo, pero había oído suficientes rumores para hacerse una idea. Una fiesta con mucho alcohol, opiáceos y sexo que había culminado con el conde cayendo de una ventana en el tercer piso de la mansión familiar. Según los rumores de peor gusto, especialmente entre los granjeros y el gremio de licoreros que solían tratar con el conde regularmente, su esposa Isolde Dalton había sido la autora de su caída. Cansada de los juegos, infidelidades y despilfarros de su esposo había aprovechado su ebriedad para empujarlo por una ventana y librarse, a ella misma y a todo el condado, del irresponsable cuidado de su cónyuge. Si ese era el caso Elliot podía entenderla perfectamente.

Si su abuelo hubiera vivido más tiempo las deudas que su familia había tardado dos generaciones en pagar habrían alcanzado niveles que su mente no podía ni empezar a concebir, la simple idea de pensar en ello le causaba nauseas.

Deudas que habían acumulado inmensos intereses y que habían costado a la familia cada centavo de su renta mensual de apenas 1000 libras. A pesar de que su bisabuela había conservado para ellos el título, en su lugar Elliot tampoco habría vuelto a casarse. ¿Valdría la pena perder lo único de valor que le quedaba por la oportunidad de ser traicionada por un nuevo amor? No, Isolde era ya muy mayor para creer que tendría oportunidad de amar de verdad, había cometido ese error con su marido cuando no era más que una niña de 16 años. Entre sus planes no estaba tropezar con la misma piedra y sus hijos habían aprendido de ella su prudencia y resiliencia.

Aquellos constantes pagos, sumados a los gastos que el mismo Condado generaba para mantenerse, había sumido a todos en él en una austeridad celebrada por la iglesia pero repudiada por todos los que aún habitaban ahí.

El actual conde de Whitebury, James Dalton II, había heredado lo que básicamente era un montón de tierra que nadie podía permitirse trabajar, una vieja casa que necesitaba un sinfín de reparaciones que nadie podía pagar y una renta que con prudencia apenas era suficiente para comenzar a planear el modo de devolverle algo de su viejo esplendor.

Su padre podría ser el conde, su hermano el heredero a su título, pero Elliot y sus hermanas no tenían nada más que aportar a la casa. No hasta que cumplieron la edad suficiente para casarse. Edward, como el mayor de sus hermanos y el único bendecido con ser un Alfa, era el legítimo heredero al título de su padre y era educado por él en administración y diplomacia para que pudiera en el futuro levantar de los hombros de la familia el peso de las acciones de su abuelo.

Elliot no había tenido tanta suerte, la emoción de sus padres por tener un segundo hijo varón luego de dar a luz a sus hermanas, Anne y Charlotte, había desaparecido cuando se presentó como omega con su primer celo fértil a los 15. Ahora a sus casi veintiún años estaba quedándose sin tiempo de buscar su propia forma de ayudar a su familia con algún matrimonio que pudiera beneficiarles económicamente. Después de todo, nadie busca casarse con una familia con la reputación que su bisabuelo les había dado, un legado de gastos, deudas, orgías y ahora de hambruna y pobreza.

Debía admitir que, a pesar de que no contaba con la dote o la educación para demandar algo así, Elliot no deseaba casarse con cualquier Alfa. Cuando era más joven se daba permiso de soñar con un Alfa alto, apuesto y amable. Con una voz gentil y manos grandes entre las que pudiera sentirse seguro, a salvo. Alguien que, cómo el, disfrutara de la lectura y la cotidianeidad. Del silencio. Que tuviera perros de compañía y un jardín para pasear en el verano.

Elliot no tenía la ropa de moda y no comía más de dos veces al día. No era el más apuesto y tampoco el más joven de los omega. Tendría suerte si encontraba un Alfa interesado para empezar. Quizás un beta, pues el título era de su hermano y no podían ofrecer ni eso a su favor.

La pobreza, sin embargo, trae consigo la humildad y la modestia, la cual su familia portaba orgullosamente. Apreciaban lo que tenían y buscaban la forma de salir adelante. Para Elliot la mejor forma de olvidarse de un largo día o cuando se iba a la cama cansado de la misma sopa de papa que habían comido toda la semana, era la correspondencia que mantenía activamente con su querida prima Georgiana. A diferencia de Anne que estaba entrando en la desesperación de tener 24 años y no estar casada, Elliot no envidiaba a su prima. Su querida tía Harriet había hecho bien en huir de la pobreza cuando pudo, más afortunada había sido de contraer nupcias no sólo con el misterioso hombre del que se había enamorado en una visita social, también de que este fuera nada menos que el Honorable Marqués de Hordebare, primo del Duque de Weinsmith y del mismo Rey William.

Mientras Elliot y sus hermanos vivían día a día su prima gozaba de los placeres de la fortuna y de las aventuras de la corte. Y a pesar de ello se tomaba el tiempo de escribirle largas cartas para contarle todos los detalles de cada conversación que tuviera en sus visitas. Parecía saber todo sobre todos y era una narradora tan hábil que Elliot podía desaparecer de su aburrida vida y sentirse un cortesano más en una fiesta con música, baile y toda clase de manjares que soñaba con probar.

Esa noche, envuelto en su vieja sábana de lino y una cobija llena de pelusa pero cálida, se dispuso a leer la correspondencia que había recibido esa misma mañana. Aún tenía algo de tinta, así que podría responder si su prima había recordado enviarle hojas limpias para escribir. A pesar de su carencia de recursos Elliot tenía una buena caligrafía y una redacción admirable, pues era el único gusto o pasatiempo que podía permitirse. Anne solía tocar el piano pero hace años que nadie lo afinaba y Edward le había enseñado a Charlotte a dibujar pero ella mostraba poco interés ya que no tenía gran habilidad.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_ “Mi estimado primo, de todo corazón espero que esta carta te encuentre en buena salud y que te dé un poco de ánimo en cualquier dificultad que esta semana haya puesto en tu camino. Sé que la vida es algo más monótona para ti y lamento profundamente no poder hacer nada más que escribirte sobre la mía para ofrecer algo de divertimento. Si me encuentro un día frente a la oportunidad de cambiar algo en tu beneficio no dudes que lo haré a la brevedad. _

_ Debo decir que no puedo esperar para verte, cuento los días para nuestra visita anual, siempre es un honor recibirlos en casa, hay tanto espacio y tanto silencio cuando nadie nos visita. _

_ He hecho una nueva amistad, la señorita Amelia Hale, sobrina del Barón Del Rayo. ¿Le recuerdas? ¿Aquél pobre hombre que murió fulminado durante una tormenta? Una historia lamentable para su familia, sin duda, pero afortunada para su sobrina quién ha heredado todos sus bienes. Te hablé alguna vez de su hogar, Hillsmoth House, pero dicen que nada se compara a verle en primavera. _

_ El viejo Barón no tenía hijos. ¿Quién lo diría? La pobrecilla criatura se ha quedado sola en el mundo, el Barón era su única familia. Pero es una buena amistad que mantener. Mi padre busca que mi hermano se despose con ella y dudo que su familia encuentre razón para oponerse, de poco sirve la fortuna sin un título que le de legitimidad al poder.” _

_ De menos sirve un título sin la fortuna para ejercer ese poder,  _ pensó Elliot con desgana, pero rápidamente volvió sus ojos grises a la lectura.

_ “He oído, de la misma Amelia, que la casa es espectacular, con cientos de ventanas y un sirviente para limpiar cada una de ellas si fuera necesario. Me ha dicho también que en los jardines hay un sinfín de estatuas que su tío mandaba traer de todo el mundo. Hay árboles con flores y frutas de todas formas y colores, incluso un lago dónde crían patos. Sé lo mucho que te interesa el paisajismo. ¿No sería un sueño visitar un jardín así? _

_ Conocí a la señorita Hale en una visita que hice recientemente a la capital. Ha tenido que informarle personalmente a su Majestad el Rey William de la pérdida de su tío. Me agrada Amelia, es prudente, amable y con una personalidad tan sencilla y honesta. En sus palabras puedes sentir que la muerte de su tío la ha afectado profundamente y que no se regocija en la fortuna que ha heredado. Creo que eso habla muy bien de ella y del viejo Barón. Ahora lamento un poco no haber dedicado más tiempo a conocerle, no tenía idea que se trataba de un buen hombre. Pero diré que nunca me causo una mala impresión. _

_ Espero no sea imprudente de mi parte pensar que sería mucho mejor que la señorita Hale fuera un varón, si estuviera casada con un hombre tan cerca de ti podríamos visitarnos a menudo. Son apenas unas horas a caballo entre su hogar y tu propia casa. En caso, claro está, de que mi honorable tío quisiera disponer de un caballo para algo tan trivial como un viaje. _

_ Seríamos los más cercanos amigos y confidentes sin necesidad de otorgar nuestra privacidad a un montón de papel con el que cualquiera con medio cerebro podría tropezarse un día. Quizás por eso me veo tan limitada en mi escritura y me niego a confesar mis más profundos secretos, por miedo a que alguien más los descubra por accidente, muy a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría tu opinión respecto a algunos de ellos. Pero ya habrá tiempo para discusiones mucho más serias. _

_ Siempre has hecho alarde de poseer un gran juicio y te admiro por ello. Espero se nos dé la oportunidad de reunirnos pronto, esperaré ansiosa tu próxima correspondencia y las noticias que en ella me des de mis tíos y primos por igual. _

_ Tuya, George” _

Elliot suspiró, incluso si deseaba visitar a su prima no podía hacerlo sin una invitación, el viaje costaría dinero que no tenían y le daría vergüenza presentarse tan cerca de la corte con la ropa pasada de moda que hacían lo posible por mantener utilitaria. No había encajes costosos ni listones llamativos para él y sus hermanas. Sólo ropa de segunda mano, sábanas llenas de retazos y sopa de papa. Pero podía vivir con eso.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del desayuno algo que realmente gustaba a Elliot desde que era un niño siempre era salir a caminar, no le importaba llenarse las botas de lodo siempre que pudiera estirar los dedos y tocar las briznas de hierba cubierta del rocío de la mañana...

Después del desayuno algo que realmente gustaba a Elliot desde que era un niño siempre era salir a caminar, no le importaba llenarse las botas de lodo siempre que pudiera estirar los dedos y tocar las briznas de hierba cubierta del rocío de la mañana.

Levantaba la vista y se perdía en los bordes desenfocados del bosque y de la villa un poco más lejos, con sus casitas con techo a dos aguas de un desgastado tono rojizo y pequeños puntos que se movían en el ajetreo de prepararse para un nuevo día de hacer, apresuradamente, lo que sea que hacían.

La atmósfera aletargada que la niebla daba a todo lo que cubría, el frío que llenaba sus pulmones, la humedad en sus mejillas, era una especie de arrullo que el omega encontraba reconfortante. 

Cuando se encontraba así, de pie en medio del campo, a unos cuantos metros de su casa, sumergido en ese ambiente irreal y fantasmagórico, Elliot se sentía en paz. No había hambre, ni miedo. No había un mundo más allá de la niebla, no había reyes ni reinas, no había ciudades enteras llenas de gente que se creía mejor que él. No había presión por casarse antes de ser demasiado viejo o de terminar en el convento de la Orden de San José simplemente por tener la mala fortuna de nacer en una familia sin…bueno, fortuna. Tenían algo de orgullo pero ello le parecía mucho más peligroso.

El orgullo evitaría que sus padres accedieran a dejarle desarrollar una pasión con cualquiera en el pueblo que no tuviera al menos la dote suficiente para cubrir sin ayuda los costos de la boda. El resultado era que todos en su familia, Elliot incluido, habían resultado pobres en cuestiones de convivencia social. Eso no significaba que no cultivaran amistad alguna, por el contrario, nadie en el pueblo parecía mirar hacia arriba al conde y a sus hijos, eso facilitaba su comprensión y compromiso cuando había decisiones difíciles de tomar.

Esa mañana era especialmente fría. Había llovido la noche anterior y sus pasos habían dejado un sendero de huellas en el lodo del jardín. No esperaba correspondencia de su prima en unos días más, no esperaba que el viejo cartero hubiera siquiera llegado ya a casa por su respuesta, pero deseaba saber de un mundo lleno de sol, luces y fiestas más que nunca. La temporada de lluvias significaba que su paseo estaba tapizado de niebla, pero también que cada labor era mucho más agotadora y estaba, inevitablemente, contagiada del aletargamiento que traen consigo las capas adicionales de ropa.

Volvió a su casa cuando había suficiente luz como para hacerle imposible retrasarlo más. No había dado ni dos pasos dentro de la misma cuando escuchó pasitos apresurados. Su madre le tomó del brazo y lo empujó suavemente hacia la cocina antes de que pudiera decir nada.

—Elliot, cariño, tenemos un invitado—. Elliot la miró sorprendido pero su madre continuó antes de dejarlo hablar.— Habría preferido que no te fueras hoy a caminar, mira nada más que desastre de botas tienes, pero no podemos hacer nada ya. Quítate la chaqueta.

— ¿Madre, al menos puedo preguntar qué sucede?

—Tenemos visita, ya te lo he dicho—replicó como si aquello le ofreciera cualquier tipo de resolución a sus dudas. Rápidamente le quitó la chaqueta gris que usaba a diario y le puso una que el omega reconocía como la favorita de Charlotte, si bien los tres hermanos la usaban cuando ropa formal era requerida, era muy raro que los 3 tuvieran que asistir al mismo evento así que la prenda, de oscuro color vino y con lo que solía ser un esplendoroso bordado, pasaba entre ellos según hiciera falta. Había dado más de lo que podía, se notaba que había visto mejores épocas y estaba algo pasada de moda, pero lo que ayudaba aún menos era el contraste de la misma con los burdos pantalones color hueso y las botas, lodosas a pesar de sus intentos de limpiarlas antes de entrar a la casa, su camisa tampoco estaba en el mejor estado y ni hablar de que no llevaba nada más que un corsé sencillo por debajo. No estaba exactamente presentable y su madre estaba de acuerdo. Ella usaba un vestido viejo pero en buen estado y hacía hasta lo imposible por tratar de que sus rizos oscuros parecieran delicados y agradables en lugar de una peligrosa bestia instigada por la humedad.

—No tenemos muchas opciones, Elliot, sabes que haría las cosas diferentes si fuera posible.

—Está asustandome, madre—. Pero ella no se dio por aludida, lo empujo hasta la oficina, el salón de dibujo definitivamente no estaba en condición de ser usado para recibir visitas, y fue segundos después que Elliot entendió que estaba haciendo ahí para empezar.

Horace Hamilton era un hombre ordinario, no era apuesto pero tampoco tenía una apariencia desagradable. Era un Alfa, pero no tenía la violenta imposición en su andar o sus modales como su propio hermano. Era además un mercader adinerado y casi 25 años mayor que Elliot. Lo último se hizo evidente con lo mucho que se parecía a su padre cuando reían.

—¡Ahí estás! Elliot, este es el Sr. Hamilton.

—Es un placer conocerle—.Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y flexionaba su cuerpo en una sutil reverencia, sabía perfectamente quién era sin haber intercambiado palabra alguna. El hombre correspondió su cortesía tomando su mano y besándola. Oh no.

—El placer es todo mío, su padre habla maravillas de usted.

—Le aseguro que exagera mis virtudes—.Murmuró Elliot, confundido y ahora preocupado. Hamilton ensanchó su sonrisa aún más.

—Todo buen padre haría lo mismo.

—¿Se quedará para comer, Señor?

—Oh sí, James me ha invitado. Y pensar que venía sólo a dejar unos recibos.

— ¿No le extrañarán en casa?—Su padre lo miró con una expresión que demandaba cautela y Elliot se mordió el labio, nervioso y acorralado. Su madre había huido en cuanto él estuvo dentro.

—Oh no, es una placer aceptar su amable invitación. El único familiar en casa es mi prima Sarah y disfruta bastante sólo con la compañía de sus perros. ¿Le gustan los perros, joven Dalton?

—Mucho—. Confesó. Solían tener perros cuando era un niño, los últimos que habían quedado de su abuelo, perros de caza, sólidos y mucho más grandes que él. Pero en algún momento los habían vendido, o habían muerto simplemente por su avanzada edad. Después de eso tener cualquier tipo de animal de compañía no era una opción para su familia. Pero el recuerdo de sus cuerpos calientes a su lado en invierno, respirando tranquilos mientras se echaban a su alrededor frente al fuego, era uno que conservaba con cariño.

—A mí no, si puedo ser honesto—. Claro que no, aquello significaría que podrían tener un interés en común, Elliot no era tan afortunado. — Soy un hombre de pesca, no de caza, no disfruto de la falta de sutileza de las bestias.

Esto era lo peor que podría haberle pasado. No había ninguna otra razón para que un hombre como Horace Hamilton estuviera en su casa, sólo aquella en la que Elliot no quería ni pensar. Pero Hamilton era rico, hijo de un abogado, un muy respetado hombre de negocios que se había mudado a su diminuto y empobrecido condado por el bajo precio de la tierra pero se había quedado, invadido por el compromiso de mejorar la vida de sus vecinos y amigos. Su dinero mantenía negocios y familias enteras en pie, incluyendo la suya, al parecer al punto en que no se le había siquiera mencionado la negociación que sin duda había llevado a este encuentro. Debía ser una oferta generosa o su padre se habría arriesgado a que se viniera abajo si Elliot no estaba especialmente emocionado con su pretendiente. Había hecho bien, indudablemente no lo estaba.

El podría dar dinero a su familia, a cambio tendría la amistad de un miembro de la corte, si bien uno a quién la corte no estimaba mucho, y mejor aún, un esposo omega, joven y virgen que pudiera desposar a la brevedad. Sintió escalofríos sólo de pensarse casado con el hombre. Podría ser su padre… tenía la misma apariencia apacible y Elliot estaba seguro que su vida la pasaría entre criar a sus hijos y acompañarle en viajes de pesca. Elliot odiaba pescar casi tanto como odiaba comer pescado. Detestaba la textura y los huesos que siempre parecían encontrar el camino a su plato. Una vez, cuando niño, se había cortado el labio con una espina y había sangrado sobre su muñeco favorito. Jamás pudo jugar de nuevo con él, aterrado por el aspecto que la mancha le daba, imposible de sacar de la tela sin importar cuantas veces su madre la había tallado. Se había absorbido tan profundamente como el odio de Elliot por la comida que viniera del agua.

No le sorprendió nada que hubiera arenques ahumados en su plato unas horas después. Miró su comida fijamente, dejándose consumir por el silencio sepulcral del comedor que sólo rompía la animada charla de su padre y el Sr. Hamilton con respecto a cuáles eran los mejores puntos de pesca en la localidad. Sus hermanas sabían tan bien como él lo que sucedía, si bien intercambiaban expresiones de confusión cuando bebían de sus copas. El tintineo de los cubiertos contra la porcelana y de las mismas golpeando la mesa estaba poniendo a Elliot al borde de la histeria. ¿Cuándo sería su boda? ¿Podría decidir algo sobre ella? La fecha, la lista de invitados quizá. Se conformaría con saber que podía invitar a suprima.

Pensar en Georgina, siempre sonriente, hermosa y llena de luz, provocó que su corazón se iluminara con esperanza por apenas un segundo. Podría ser que esto fuera sólo una visita social. Su mente desbordó emoción con esa idea. Una visita social, hacerse amigos del viejo Hamilton era una jugada inteligente. Elliot era demasiado joven para un esposo así, no tenía experiencia con negocios como el suyo, no conocía a su familia siquiera. Quizás ese era el primer paso. Hamilton no era desagradable a la vista, tenía bonitos ojos y sin duda era un hombre relajado y afable. Pero mientras más lo observaba, tan discretamente como le era posible, más cuenta se daba de que cada cosa que encontraba agradable sobre el hombre era algo que le gustaba de su propio padre.

Su forma de reír, su pasión por algo aburrido como la pesca, su entusiasmo por poner un toque de whisky en el café al terminar el almuerzo, su educada curiosidad para aceptar escuchar una canción de sus hermanas antes de retirarse. No había nada más. No había nada de lo que pudiera enamorarse, nada que le hiciera sentir pasión, nada que pudiera siquiera encender en él interés. Viviría el resto de su vida en apatía, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto pero jamás estaría satisfecho.

—Elliot, Horace y yo hemos hablado el día de hoy sobre muchas cosas—. Su padre habló finalmente mientras tomaban el té en la destartalada mesita del jardín. Su madre era experta en ocultar sus fallas con bonitos manteles, pero el crujido de la madera por el peso del servicio sobre ella tenía a todos, con excepción del Señor Hamilton, temerosos de siquiera levantar sus tazas para beber.— Estamos entusiasmados por las posibilidades que se abren hoy día, gente como nosotros tiene que ser muy aguda, sólo así podemos levantarnos victoriosos entre los problemas.

—Padre…—Elliot se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de su hermano. Su expresión a lo largo del día había sido de entusiasmo, quizás creía que Hamilton estaba ahí para ofrecerles un trato de negocios, pero con su hermano menor incómodamente sentado entre su madre y su invitado ni siquiera su privilegiada mentalidad, lujo que podía darse a sabiendas de que había mucho menos presión sobre su matrimonio por el simple hecho de poder decidir sobre él, podía seguir ignorando lo que ahí sucedía.

—Cómo conde de Whitebury hay muchas cosas que deben decidirse—.Interrumpió el mayor. Edward no se atrevió a decir nada más pero su expresión se endureció mientras su padre hablaba. —Hay mucha gente que depende de las cosas que hacemos, de las que no hacemos y de las que se salen de nuestro control. Pero hay veces, raras, en que podemos celebrar con las decisiones que tomamos.

—¿Habrá una fiesta?—Charlotte trató de relajar el ambiente con esa pregunta, sin miedo de sonar tonta, una estrategia que Elliot siempre admiraba de ella.

—De cierta forma…

—Les ruego que no malentiendan a su padre, ambos tenemos las mejores intenciones en mente. No hay nada más que buena voluntad y una admiración a las virtudes de su persona que me invitan a pedirle a su hermano que se convierta en mi esposo.

Edward tenía una sonrisa tan tensa que decidió bajar su taza de té, incapaz de beber de ella. Anne y Charlotte sonrieron y aplaudieron con un entusiasmo tan falso como las palmaditas de emoción que le dieron a su hermano. No eran una celebración, eran para empujar al pobre muchacho del estupor en que su ridícula esperanza lo había sumido.

—Es usted muy amable…—Atinó a decir luego de un largo e incómodo minuto. La mirada de su padre le rogaba decir algo más pero las palabras parecían evadirle. —Es un honor para mí que me considere digno de ser su esposo.

—El honor es mío, no dude de eso por un segundo. —Elliot sintió su mano ser besada de nuevo y sonrió con tanta honestidad como pudo antes de retirarla y ponerse de pie.

—Me siento un poco… abrumado. Es muy embarazoso que una propuesta así se haga frente a toda mi familia. —Explicó rápidamente. Su rostro estaba rojo y sin duda podría hacerlo pasar por pudor. —Por favor no se retire sin dejarme despedirme, será sólo un momento.

No espero respuesta, entró a la casa en segundos y corrió escaleras arriba. Su carta para su prima estaba aún en la pila para enviar. Se la llevó a su habitación antes de rasgar el sello y escribir con manos temblorosas una última línea.

_ “P.D Voy a casarme. Ayuda” _


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Había pasado una semana esperando respuesta de su prima, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una tarjeta, un dibujo poco agraciado de una vaca, con una línea.  
“No te atrevas a casarte antes que yo.”

III

Había pasado una semana esperando respuesta de su prima, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una tarjeta, un dibujo poco agraciado de una vaca, con una línea.

_ “No te atrevas a casarte antes que yo.” _

Elliot estaba enojado, pero por sobre todo se sentía traicionado. No sabía que esperaba, quizás una larga reflexión sobre cómo el matrimonio sería grandioso, como ahora podría tener una casa mejor, dinero para comprar ropa nueva o para visitarla siempre que tuviera el deseo de hacerlo. Su primera que era práctica y mucho menos romántica, que le haría entrar en razón. Pero no. Le había mandado la línea más cruel y egoísta que habían intercambiado en toda su vida.

¿En serio pensaba que se casaría por gusto? ¿Qué simplemente se le había olvidado mencionarlo antes? Imposible, se habían dicho todo desde que eran unos niños, no tenían secretos. Elliot sabía cosas que había jurado jamás decir, estaría preocupado de muerte si ella le hubiera anunciado tan abruptamente de su compromiso. Sus hermanas, que no tenían forma de ayudarle, se habían mostrado mucho más comprensivas y no hablaban de Horace Hamilton jamás, ni por error, si estaban a solas. La simple mención del nombre de su… prometido, podía ponerle la piel de gallina. Su madre parecía resignada y u padre satisfecho de sí mismo. Su hermano mayor estaba en completa negación, celoso de su hermano y de entregárselo a un hombre que podría ser su padre.

—Aún podemos evitarlo.

—Edward, no quiere hablar de eso—.Reprochó Charlotte mientras los hermanos pasaban la tarde sentados en el salón de té. Elliot no levantó la vista, estaba fingiendo que bordaba, fingiendo porque las furiosas puntadas que daba parecían más puñaladas que otra cosa.

—Pues qué lástima, yo quiero hacerlo. No logro entender como están tan resignados a lo que está sucediendo.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? No actúes como si esto fuera una gran sorpresa para ti, amado hermano—. La dureza en la voz de Anne le llamó la atención, pero Elliot siguió bordando en silenciosa furia desde su lugar junto a la ventana. — Esto es lo que va a suceder, Elliot va a casarse y mi padre tendrá dinero para reparar la casa y mejorar los negocios. Así para cuando alguien le ofrezca su mano por Charlotte o por mí podrá pedir mucho más y darte los bienes para que tú puedas elegir una bonita chica de la corte con quién tener bonitos bebés que criar aquí sin que tengan que compartir la misma vieja chaqueta durante cinco años cada vez que alguien los invita a una fiesta.

Edward balbuceó una incoherencia antes de salir de la habitación. Charlotte suspiró en su intento de contener una risita tonta y aunque Elliot jamás diría nada pero en momentos como ese sentía un inmenso amor por sus hermanas. No estaba enojado por la situación, contrario a lo que su bordado podría decir de tener el poder de hablar, sabía perfectamente que no podría evitarlo por siempre. Junto con sus hermanas ese era su único medio de aportar a su familia. Nacido omega tenía tanto valor en la política o en el campo como cualquiera de sus hermanas o primas, así que un matrimonio arreglado con un hombre aburrido en realidad no era muy distinto a lo que esperaba sería su vida un día. Era saber que su mejor y más íntima amiga lo había tomado como un insulto o un reto personal lo que le rompía el corazón. Aunque, indudablemente, había en el fondo de su corazón la absurda e infantil esperanza de que conocería a alguien que sacudiría su mundo y ese amor superaría cualquier otra cosa.

No habían decidido aun cuando sería la boda. Lo que era bueno. Haría lo posible por posponerlo, al menos un par de meses. Disfrutar de estar como ahora en silencio entre sus hermanas, dónde no se sentiría solo. Pero no era la soledad lo que más lo asustaba. Era la falsa intimidad que tendría que sentir para poder formar una familia. La sola idea de explorar sus pasiones con un hombre como Hamilton le hacía desear jamás tener hijos, pero era inevitable. Y cuando estuviera en celo sería imposible de contener. No tendría recuerdos claros, no tendría que hacer nada, al menos no tendría que poner de su parte en fingir que era feliz en ese aspecto también.

Hamilton no era un mal hombre, en lo absoluto, sólo no era el tipo de hombre que él deseaba. Lo había hecho darse cuenta de que no tenía idea que tipo de hombre deseaba para casarse. Bueno, sabía que aquél hombre tan mayor, con pasatiempos aburridos, que odiaba a los perros y sólo salía de casa para trabajar definitivamente no lo era, pero eso no podía negar los méritos que tenía. Era considerado y amable, respetuoso, educado y rico. Fue la primera persona en preguntarle que quería. Casualmente, durante un paseo silencioso que habían dado juntos hasta el río más cercano a su hogar, Elliot esperaba una charla sobre pesca, producto de los peces que nadaban y saltaban, viviendo su vida en aquél pasaje sereno.

—¿Alguna vez ha viajado fuera de Whitebury?

—No he llegado muy lejos. —Respondió con vago interés.

—¿Jamás ha visto el mar? — No, Elliot jamás había visto el mar, había leído sobre él, sobre lo salvaje de sus aguas, sobre su inmensidad, sobre cómo la luz reflejaba el sol en miles de puntos a la vez y el bramido del oleaje parece brotar de todas partes y de ninguna al mismo tiempo. Sólo pensar en ello le abrumaba.

—Jamás—. Su respuesta fue corta, pero volteo a mirar a su prometido. No lo miraba, miraba más allá de las montañas.

—Yo le llevaré. Lo prometo. Mi hermana tiene una casa cerca de la costa, después de la boda podemos viajar ahí. Es aún muy joven, es importante conocer el mundo. Creo que viajaremos mucho cuando tengamos la oportunidad.

¿Viajar? Elliot volvió la vista al río. Viajar. Siempre había querido viajar. Quería conocer el mar, quería ir a la capital y conocer una gran ciudad. Quería viajar en un enorme barco y cruzar hasta una tierra desconocida, exótica, casi mágica para él. Sintió una punzada de afecto. Hamilton no era el hombre que podría amar, no con la pasión que merecía, pero podía respetarlo y sentir por él un cariño sincero. Quizás aquello sería suficiente. Con el paso de los años la resignación se volvería costumbre, tendría dinero, viajes, hijos. Habría amor en su vida que no tendría que fingir. Quizás, sólo quizás aún podía ser feliz.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Son cascos? ¿Quién vendría a visitar sin avisar? ¡Qué grosería!

Elliot también los escuchaba, era una carreta. Charlotte corrió a la ventana opuesta del salón y empujo la cortina hacia un costado. Anne la siguió rápidamente, metiendo su propia correspondencia en su delantal y mirando sobre su hombro.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pero sí es la tía Harriet!

—¿La tía Harriet? —Su bordado quedó abandonado mientras saltaba detrás de sus hermanas, tratando de ver el conocido carruaje oscuro de su tía.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Dios, por favor, que me haya traído un vestido nuevo…

—Lottie, por favor…

—Un vestido nuevo para mí es un vestido más para ti—. Dijo sin vergüenza. No siguieron discutiendo, en realidad salieron de prisa para recibir a las visitas, en medio del pasillo se reunieron con su madre y con su hermano, tan confundidos como ellos por la súbita aparición de su tía.

—¿Le has invitado tú? —Elliot negó suavemente cuando su madre le dirigió la pregunta.

—Harriet se ha invitado sola, a pesar de mis expresos deseos de que no lo hiciera—. El conde había salido finalmente de la casa, se le veía cansado y en definitiva era el menos emocionado con la visita de su hermana, algo inusual.

—Oh, hermano, recuerdo cuando sentías entusiasmo por mis vistas—. Harriet era una mujer simplona, regordeta y con el rostro más dulce y sonriente que Elliot pudiera recordar jamás. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado arreglado en un complicado peinado y el rubor de sus mejillas era producto de su propia felicidad más que de polvos o cremas. Elliot siempre había visto a su tía como deseaba ver a su madre, sin hambre, llena de color y de vida. Parecía iluminar el gris aspecto de su hogar incluso con su bonito vestido color crema, sencillo pero nuevo, decorado con encaje y rebosante de encanto sencillo, igual que ella.

—Recuerdo cuando eras prudente y recatada—.Replicó el conde, su tía se rio de esa forma cantarina que Elliot recordaba bien.

—¿Cuándo he sido así? Me temo que me has confundido—. El contraste entre su tía y su propia familia se hacía notar de inmediato, su ropa era nueva, de moda y la más bonita que hubieran visto en meses, su padre casi pareció vencerse ante el efusivo abrazo que recibió de ella. Detrás su prima emergió con suavidad. Quizás si no estuviera tan sorprendido Elliot habría podido mantenerse enfadado con ella. Pero pronto estuvo envuelto en un abrazo que correspondió con entusiasmo.

Georgina vestía con mucho menos recato que su tía, simplemente por ser más joven. Su vestido caía recto, de un vivo color verde que hacía relucir sus ojos, llevaba un chal alrededor de los hombros y parecía cómoda en su corpiño. Menuda y delicada como una florecita.

—Lo siento tanto, vine en cuanto pude, dos semanas no es mucho tiempo para pensar en alguna forma de ayudarte—. Su voz era un susurro discreto en su oído.

—¿De qué hablas, George?

—¿Lo has olvidado ya? Me pediste ayuda. ¿No me digas que tu prometido ya se ha ganado tu corazón? No puedes casarte antes de mí, lo prohíbo especialmente si se te ha impuesto semejante cosa. Pero no te preocupes, no me iré de aquí hasta llevarte conmigo.

—¿Contigo…?

—Lo siento, Harriet, pero lo dije en nuestra última carta, Elliot no irá a ninguna parte.

—Oh Jamie, por favor. Elliot es tan joven, no puedes negarle la oportunidad de ver algo más allá de Whitebury, se volverá loco. ¡Todos ellos!

—¿De qué habla? ¿Padre?

—Lo discutiremos en el salón. Anne, Charlotte, a la cocina—. Mando su madre, empujándolas dentro de la casa con un suave golpe de su viejo abanico.

—Pero madre…—Elliot escuchó sus voces perderse en el corredor, su padre no esperaba ser cuestionado por mucho tiempo y no se molestó en moverse más allá del comedor. Partes del servicio del desayuno aún en la mesa. Una sirvienta los quitó rápidamente antes de desaparecer, dejando a Elliot, Edward, su tía Harriet, George y el mismo conde en el tenso ambiente.

—Me han invitado a pasar el verano en Hillmoth House—. Explicó Georgina cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, tomando a Elliot del brazo con entusiasmo. —Te conté de la señorita Hale, y de lo maravillosa persona que es, pero la pobre está tan sola allá, sin familiares cercanos que puedan hacerle compañía. Me ha invitado a quedarme con ella un tiempo mientras culminan los preparativos para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Eso es muy generoso de su parte—. Sin mencionar lo emocionante que debía ser para George que adoraba pasear por ahí, o para la causa de su hermano que esperaba casarse con la misma Señorita Hale. George le sonrió, deleitándolo con el bonito brillo de sus dientes blancos . Llevaba los rizos acomodados tras la cabeza pero los que escapaban por aquí y por allá le daban un aire casual, como una niña que hubiera llegado a casa luego de pasar el día rodando colina abajo.

—Indudablemente lo es, pero Georgina no puede quedarse en casa de ninguna persona, mucho menos en una fiesta, por su cuenta. Sería terriblemente inadecuado—. Dijo su tía Harriet. El conde negó con la cabeza, golpeando la mesa.

—Lo que pides de mi hijo lo sería mucho más. Va a casarse. ¿No es inadecuado que un muchacho como Elliot vaya a exponerse a las mismas situaciones que tu hija?

—¿Me han invitado?

—¡Por supuesto! No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo sin un chaperón y mi propio hermano ha vuelto ya a la escuela, no lograremos sacarle de ahí, mucho menos para algo como esto.

—Y tú lo has dicho, hermano. Elliot va a casarse, está indudablemente prometido con algún amable hombre que has considerado digno de él, un hombre que sabe que es un virtuoso muchacho y que no va a oponerse a que su futuro esposo haga amistad con gente importante, los favoritos de la corte, íntimos amigos de la princesa Caroline y del mismo Rey William.

Elliot se mordió el labio, era lo bastante listo para no arruinar esta oportunidad poniéndose del lado de su tía. Miró a su prima con un brillo en la mirada que creía perdido. Georgina no podía salvarlo, pero lo llevaría a una fiesta, a una hermosa mansión donde podría divertirse antes de quedar por siempre atrapado en el mismo pueblo ordinario al que estaba tristemente acostumbrado, casado con un hombre igual de ordinario.

—Esto está completamente fuera de discusión. ¿Qué diría Horace?

—Podríamos preguntarle—. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Su padre parecía estar muy cerca de su límite por la forma en que su ceja parecía convulsionarse involuntariamente dándole una expresión confundida. — Es decir… El señor Hamilton es un hombre tan bueno, tan amable y se ha mostrado tan cortés conmigo. Quizás deberíamos preguntarle si quiere o no concederme esta oportunidad. Amigos en la corte sin duda ayudarían a impulsar su negocio y serían los primeros promotores de su intachable reputación.

—Esa es una gran idea, así podremos conocerlo. Es perfecto, debes hacerle venir ya mismo—. Su tía parecía apoyar su idea, su padre podría negarse a su petición pero no a la de su única hermana. Más por su profunda necedad que por un genuino amor por ella.

—Veré que vayan a buscarle. Pero no sé si un hombre tan ocupado esté disponible sin aviso a esta hora—. Elliot casi gritó de la emoción. Su padre estaba cediendo. Hamilton tendría que ser un hombre muy anticuado y muy cuadrado para no ver el potencial en aquella oferta, de primera mano sabía que no lo era.

—Oh, espero que sea así—Dijo Harriet abriendo una silla y quitándose el chal. — No me iré sin Elliot.

Edward salió en  _ Capricornio _ , el único buen caballo de su familia, en busca del Señor Hamilton, sorprendiendo a su padre con su generoso ofrecimiento, pero no a sus hermanos. Sin duda albergaba la esperanza de que el matrimonio de su hermano quedara olvidado si se ausentaba un par de semanas.

Elliot no era tan ingenuo como para plantar semejantes esperanzas en su mente, pero la idea de ir por ahí a conocer gente nueva le gustaba. Mientras sus hermanas charlaban con su tía, que les había traído un vestido nuevo a cada una, Georgina prácticamente lo obligó a subir a su habitación.

—Estoy segura que no podrás empacar lo suficiente tu solo, así que lo haremos ahora.

—George, aún no sé si podré ir.

—Tonterías, sabes tan bien como yo lo necia que puede ser mi madre, mejor sería pensar que vamos a llevar—. Abrió la puerta de su pequeño armario y miró dentro. Elliot no tenía casi nada, ropa vieja, utilitaria y sombría. Se sintió avergonzado, pero su prima no cambió su expresión lo más mínimo, por el contrario, reviso cada prenda que no estuviera rota o fuera en exceso aburrida y la puso en la cama.

—Bueno, no es mucho, pero mientras te mandamos a hacer algo más tendrá que ser suficiente—Elliot suspiró, mirando el pequeño bulto de ropa. — No, no, quita esa cara. Está todo bien. Hay un par de corpiños en el equipaje, una chaqueta nueva, medias y algo de perfume, estarás más que bien. Te haremos pedir algunas prendas más cuando estemos allá, quizás un par de chalecos y un abrigo nuevo. ¿Era de Edward?

—Sabes que sí.

—Bueno, te verás un poco pequeño en él, pero sin duda nada que un pañuelo y un poco de hilo no puedan corregir. ¿Corset?

—Sólo el que llevo puesto.

—Te daré uno de los míos, no eres mucho más alto, así que…

—George, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— La interrumpió finalmente, sus manos rodeando las de su prima mientras doblaba apresurada su ropa.

—Lo que puedo hacer. No puedo casarme contigo, mucho menos detener tu boda…

—Nadie te ha pedido que hagas algo así. Esperaba más una carta diciéndome que debería aceptar mi destino.

—Pero no es así, mereces mucho más. No tendrías que conformarte.

—Es mi obligación y la cumpliré. El Señor Hamilton no es mal hombre, le ayudará a mi padre. Me ha dicho que quiere llevarme en sus viajes. ¡Podré conocer más cosas!

—Oh, primo—. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y Elliot la limpió suavemente con la mano. Sin duda ella era quien peor se sentía. Sabía bien que de poder hacerlo su prima movería cielo y tierra por que el pudiera elegir el resto de su vida. Pero lo que hacía ahora por él era más que suficiente.

—Elliot, el Señor Hamilton está aquí—. La vocecita de Anne hizo retroceder a su prima mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Elliot le sonrió y respondió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

—Anda, nos esperan abajo.

—Más te vale que sea tan malo como imagino.

—No, no lo es.

Había té y galletas en la mesa, pero nadie parecía querer comer. Elliot asumía que era por el aspecto viejo de las galletas, que debían estar tan duras y viejas como se veían, pero no diría nada en voz alta. Su tía fue muy efusiva en explicarle lo que esperaba que su sobrino hiciera y más aún las maravillas que representarían para su unión. Elliot no quería saber qué sucedía. Miraba por la ventana, había luz, brillante y hermosa, llenando todo. La habitación, la casa, su alma. Podía oler las flores, las que crecían salvajes en el jardín. Olían a lo que eran, hierbas malas. Sucias y maliciosas, que llenaban cada espacio disponible con su belleza incontrolable. Un día Elliot quisiera tener un jardín con flores de verdad, aquellas que están ahí por un motivo, las que florecen con orgullo y no por instinto. Justo como él.

—Honestamente, James, me parece una maravillosa idea.

—¡Horace!

—Yo mismo lo he hablado con el joven Elliot. ¿No es así? —Elliot abrió la boca y la cerró casi de inmediato pero Hamilton continuó, asumiendo ese gesto como su permiso. No era tan tonto como para discutir nada que pudiera beneficiarle.

—Elliot es joven y agradable. Le hará bien visitar un hermoso lugar como es Hillsmoth por su cuenta, los viñedos especialmente, hay una impresionante cultura de vino allá. Muchas posibilidades de amistades para una persona mucho más sociable que yo.

—Tiene usted toda la razón, Señor Hamilton—. Concedió su tía, llena de sonrisas ahora que estaba tan cerca de salirse con la suya. Su padre parecía resignado. —Elliot es joven, apuesto. Hará buenas amistades, con gente muy importante. ¿Quién sabe qué personajes pueda maravillar con su encanto?

—¿No le parece inadecuado que un omega soltero sea chaperón de una dama?

—Pero, Jamie, Elliot ya no es soltero, está comprometido. ¿Quién mejor para mantener a raya a mi dulce hija qué una persona que ha comenzado a prepararse para el compromiso del matrimonio? ¿Es que tu hijo no es de tu confianza?

—¡Claro que lo es! —Musitó, ofendido. Podrían ser pobres, pero eran gente de bien, jamás les había permitido ser menos de lo que esperaba de ellos.

—Entonces no hay problema, Elliot será un invitado más en la casa de la Señorita Hale y podrá comportarse como tal. El beneficio de codearse con personalidades de la corte del Rey sin duda traerá beneficios para todos nosotros.

—Estoy de acuerdo—. Añadió Hamilton finalmente, su expresión pensativa relajándose tras unos minutos de reflexión.— Pero más importante que eso. ¿Deseas ir?

—Sí, en verdad que sí. —Se atrevió a confesar, su prometido era la primera persona en preguntarle qué quería hacer, cómo si eso tuviera algún impacto en su vida. Le llenó el pecho de gratitud. Horace asintió y se volvió hacia su padre.

—Pues está decidido, la juventud es corta, es buena época para viajar y aprender cosas nuevas. La boda puede planearse con correspondencia constante, te pido que escribas con frecuencia. Es mi única condición.

—Lo haré, lo prometo.

—Bien, en ese caso es mejor que los deje, empacar para semejante viaje será sin duda una tarea muy demandante. Le visitaré cuando tenga tiempo y esperaré con ansias su regreso.

—Gracias—. Decir algo más sonaría deshonesto. Pero su voz denotaba por completo que en verdad lo sentía. Hamilton entendía que no era lo que nadie quería a su edad, quería dejarlo vivir un poco y eso era impresionante, especialmente viniendo de un Alfa.

—Si necesita ayuda con algo, le ruego me lo haga saber. Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

—¿Tan pronto? —Harriet mencionó, sin duda curiosa de aquél pasivo y amable hombre, convencida de que su hermano había hecho bien en decidir por su hijo.

—Oh, sí. Hay muchos asuntos que requieren mi atención.

—Gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de atender trivialidades como esta—. Añadió Elliot, poniéndose de pie para acompañarle a la puerta. El hombre sonrió. Era una sonrisa amable, genuina, casi paternal. Pero tenía cierto encanto.

—No se preocupe, encantado de servirle. Un día esta será mi familia, y los asuntos familiares nunca deben descuidarse. —Le besó la mano nuevamente y Elliot sonrió. Espero a que fuera el otro quién la soltara antes de alejarse. —Le pido mantenga su promesa de escribir. Estoy seguro que disfrutaré de la correspondencia.

—No se preocupe, lo haré sin falta.

—Le deseo un buen día.

—Buen día, Señor Hamilton.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo 4, por error subí el 5 en su lugar, no fue mi momento de máxima inteligencia.

Hillmoth House era todo lo que Elliot esperaba y mucho más. La propiedad era enorme, casi 200 acres de hermosos jardines más el sinuoso y aromático viñedo que daba su fortuna a la familia. Había gran orgullo en la preservación de ese paisaje, cada arbusto, jardinera y árbol crecía dónde debía. La misma entrada principal estaba coronada con un pequeño jardín rectangular, dividido en secciones cuyas flores salpicaban de color el paisaje que parecía siempre verde. Los arbustos que rodeaban la puerta crecían hasta la primera línea de ventanas blancas que parecía envolver los dos primeros pisos.

La casa principal era una monstruosidad de roca, sólida y confiable. La fachada estaba cubierta de ventanas. Desde afuera, dónde Elliot miraba ensimismado, el edificio se imponía como un pequeño castillo. Podía ver las chimeneas que salían del techo y a lo lejos una plaza rodeada por las habitaciones de huéspedes que servía para grandes eventos. Jamás en la vida pensó que podría ser testigo de semejante lujo.

Mientras Gergiana le hablaba de los cambios en la casa descubrió que había 10 récamaras, 6 habitaciones para recepción, una inmensa cava para la colección personal del Barón, que en paz descanse. Eso sin mencionar la habitación principal que decían era una mansión por sí misma. Semejante lujo comenzaba a intimidarlo, pero más que nada parecía llenarlo de emoción. Quería conocer cada centímetro de la propiedad, cada hermosa puerta, cada ventanal y sus vistas, cada retablo en la capilla y cada moldura en los altos techos.

—La terraza debe estar terminada ahora, Amelia me ha dicho que deseaba construir un pequeño invernadero para hierbas de olor, pero lo que debes ver son los jardines. Hay una fuente y las estatuas de las que te hable. Y las casas de huéspedes, no puedo esperar a que las veas. Claro que como sus invitados nosotros nos quedaremos en la casa principal. ¿Pero, puedes creer que hay 19 recámaras más? Jamás has visto una fiesta como esta, Elliot, jamás.

Miró de nuevo en dirección a la casa. Todo estaba nuevo, cuidado, la pintura fresca y el murmullo de los pasos era constante, ni idea cuánto costaría mantener esa casa, mucho menos pagarle a todas las personas que debían vivir ahí para hacerlo posible. No podía ni empezar a concebir que una persona tuviera tan flujo de dinero que pudiera no sólo vivir ahí pero darse el lujo de gastar en tener invitados y ofrecer enormes fiestas.

Su tía había viajado con ellos hasta el día anterior. Pero se había quedado atrás para asistir a su propio evento antes de volver a casa. Habían logrado que un sastre arreglara un par de chaquetas para Elliot, un par de camisas e incluso el viejo abrigo de Edward. George había adivinado correctamente que su ropa íntima le quedaría bien, así que le regaló un par de prendas para completar lo que para ella era un modesto guardarropa, pero para él era una cantidad inimaginable de cosas que no necesitaba y sobre todo perfectamente nuevas. Elliot no estaba acostumbrado a la novedad.

No dejó que la creciente sensación de ser inadecuado lo consumiera. No tenía nada que perder pero mucho que ganar. Un par de mozos se apresuraron a bajar su equipaje. Había tenido el impulso de hacerlo el mismo hasta que su prima le tomó del brazo, guiándole a la casa.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas.

Elliot asintió. En la escalera que llevaba al recibidor había una muchacha de pie. Su vestido azul caía con gracia y lleva un pañuelo blanco debajo por pudor. El frente de su vestido estaba bordado con patrón complicado en el que Elliot podría haberse perdido. 

Las mangas del corpiño llegaban hasta su muñecas, a diferencia de su prima que llevaba un atuendo similar, pero cuyas mangas, algo más ostentosas, llegaban apenas hasta su codo. A diferencia de Georgina, que llevaba el cabello oculto bajo el sombrero, Amelia Hale lo tenía cuidadosamente peinado y decorado con flores de cristal. Sonrió amablemente al ver a su amiga y recibió el abrazo que le ofreció con entusiasmo. Subiendo los escalones Elliot notó que no estaba sola. Había una sirvienta de aspecto abrumado detrás y una mucho más joven que se mantenía anormalmente quieta junto a un sirviente vestido por completo de negro.

—Amelia, es tan lindo ver que usas colores de nuevo.

—Me temo que ahora el luto se mantiene sólo en mi corazón, pero sé que mi tío no habría querido verme triste mientras hay tanto que hacer.

—Permíteme presentarte a mi querido primo, Elliot Dalton, hijo de mi tío, el conde de Whitebury.

—Es un honor conocerle, Señorita Hale, mi prima habla maravillas de usted y no tengo más que gratitud por su generosa invitación—. Dijo Elliot, dándole una cortesía que fue de inmediato replicada.

—Oh, Señor Dalton, le aseguro que me siento igual. Georgiana le menciona tanto en sus cartas que es casi imposible para mí sentir que no le conozco de mucho tiempo ya.

—Me honra—. Respondió avergonzado.

—Por favor, deben estar cansados por el viaje. Cómo me has pedido, les he preparado habitaciones con vista al jardín. Serviremos el té en una hora así que podrán asearse sí así lo prefieren.

—Muchas gracias, Amelia. —. La muchacha sonrió, ella y su prima se adentraron en la casa y Elliot perdió de inmediato el hilo de la conversación cuando estuvo dentro.

El interior era tan maravilloso como el exterior. Había muchos muebles, mesitas con hermosos jarrones con flores, gabinetes, chimeneas y espejos mucho más altos que él pero cada habitación y cada pasillo aún parecían inmensos. No vacíos, pero tan amplios que había miles de objetos y todos parecían encajar a la perfección. El suelo era de una hermosa loseta y contrastaba con las paredes blancas y techos revestidos con lo que Elliot sólo podía asumir era oro. Subieron por una hermosa escalera, sus dedos acariciaron la madera. Cada toque era suave, cada acabado delicado, ornamentado. Cada pintura en los muros parecía más hermosa que la anterior, cada puerta parecía esconder más misterios.

—Su casa es hermosa, en verdad, jamás vi algo así.

—Le agradezco mucho. Espero pueda sentirse como en casa durante su visita. —Dijo su anfitriona. Elliot sonrió, eso no sería un problema. Cada rayo de sol, cada reflejo, cada superficie nueva y limpia lo hacían sentir como el príncipe de un cuento de fantasía.

Finalmente llegaron a un pasillo con una delicada alfombra azul que guiaba a dos habitaciones. En el medio había una mesa con un jarrón de bronce lleno de flores blancas. La ventana estaba cubierta por una cortina pero podía adivinar la hermosa vista detrás y los pliegues de la misma llenaban el pasillo de un aire místico.

—Señor Dalton, usted va aquí—. Amelia señaló la puerta a la derecha de la ventana. Elliot dudó un segundo antes de poner su mano en el pomo y abrirlo. La puerta era más pesada de lo que esperaba, pero la habitación pudo de nuevo robarle el aliento. Era mucho más grande que su habitación en casa, eso sin duda. Podía incluso ser más grande que todo el primer piso. La habitación tenía una forma irregular, como una “L” que ha crecido un poco más a un lado que a otro. Las paredes eran de un tono gris un poco más neutral que el recibidor y algunas de ellas tenía hermosos espejos con marcos de plata que la hacían ver aún más amplia.

Había un gran ventanal junto a la chimenea, las cortinas grises estaban decoradas con flores de color negro y el alféizar tenía una banca cubierta con cojines de color hueso. Había un librero y un par de sillones mullidos.

—Georgina me ha informado que le gusta leer, así que me tomé la libertad de traer algunos libros para ofrecerle su propio espacio de lectura. Claro que si no le agrada mi selección siempre puede visitar la biblioteca y cambiar los títulos.

—Jamás había visto tantos libros—. Murmuró más para sí mismo, sus dedos se pasearon por la espina de cada grueso volúmen, delineándolo, conociéndolo. Los títulos en letras doradas eran casi todos nuevos para él. No tendría tiempo jamás de leer todo eso.— Muchas gracias, no hay nada que no me guste sobre la habitación, es hermosa.

—Oh, no es nada—Replicó la muchacha, pero parecía encantada con su entusiasmo.— Ahora, de este lado tenemos el área de descanso. Esa puerta le llevará al baño, si necesita agua caliente para un baño o cualquier artículo más, puede hacérselo saber a la señorita Hughes, ella se ocupará de usted.

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia. Elliot hizo lo mismo con la cabeza, jamás había tenido personal para atenderle sólo a él. Era una muchachita pequeña, incluso más que él, con el cabello oscuro cuidadosamente peinado debajo de un bonete perfectamente blanco como su delantal . Aquello era un sueño hecho realidad, ójala sus hermanas pudieran estar aquí para vivirlo. La cama adoselada tenía una ventana más a su lado con cortinaje mucho más pesado. La ropa de cama hacía juego con los cojines, tanto utilitarios como decorativos. Su viejo baúl estaba ya junto a la cama, parecía un montón de cuero sucio contra la belleza a su alrededor. Elliot trató de borrar de su cabeza la idea de que así debía lucir el mismo, fuera de lugar. Entre flores, velas y su propio servicio de té, Elliot encontró la pequeña mesita con una única silla de lo más agradables. Había un juego nuevo de papelería en la mesa, un sello de cera y una botella de tinta.

—Mande pedir un presente para ambos, creo que todo el mundo debería tener sus propios artículos de escritura, especialmente si espero que en el futuro mantengamos correspondencia.—Elliot tomó el sello entre sus dedos, era pesado, sólido. El diseño era una letra E con una delicada flor que nacía del asta. Sintió sus manos temblar. La pluma tenía punta de plata y la tinta era de color azul, su favorito personal. El mismo de la placa de cera.

—No puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado generoso de su parte.

—Por favor. No es problema para mí, se lo aseguro.

—No tengo nada que darle a cambio—. Insistió. Georgiana y Amelia se miraron un momento. Luego sonrieron.

—Si no fuera por usted mi querida amiga no habría podido venir, tendría que celebrar mi cumpleaños sin ella y eso es impensable para mí. Me ha dado ese regalo, le ruego que acepte el mío.

—Yo…—Podría darle algo, cuando estuviera casado. Le compraría un regalo entonces. Su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del sello. —Gracias.

—Por favor, póngase cómodo. Le mostraré a George su habitación, si nos necesita sólo tiene que cruzar el pasillo.

—Lo haré.

—Oh, una cosa más—. Amelia se detuvo en la puerta y le hizo una señal para que pudiera acercarse. Dejó el sello en la mesita fue rápidamente a su lado. La puerta era gruesa, tallada en bajo relieve con una escena de pájaros entre árboles de fruta en la selva. Amelia señaló suavemente un pomo adicional al interior, mucho más grueso que el que se veía por fuera, tenía una llave en él. La muchacha retrocedió un paso y cerró la puerta, luego hizo girar la llave. — No sería adecuado preguntar si su celo afectará su visita en cualquier forma, así que me tomé la libertad de poner seguridad adicional en la puerta. Las ventanas tienen seguro y su habitación no tiene balcón. No hay otra copia de la llave, así que le pido que no la pierda de vista.

No había ni pensado en su celo. Solía llegar cada dos a tres meses, así que no esperaba tener que indisponerse durante su visita, pero no tener que pasarlo en un oscuro sótano, entre muebles viejos y sin una fuente natural de luz, era una idea inconcebible. Giró la llave para abrir la puerta de nuevo y dejar salir a su anfitriona.

—Gracias, tendré especial cuidado con ella.

–Maravilloso. Bienvenido a Hillsmoth House, Señor Dalton. Por favor, disfrute su visita.

–Lo haré. Gracias, Señorita Hale. 

Amelia sonrió una vez más y luego cruzó el pasillo, perdiéndose detrás de la puerta contraria. Elliot volvió al interior y miró embelesado una vez más lo que por unos meses podría llamar su hogar.

—Señor Dalton. ¿Quiere que le ayude a desempacar?— La voz de la señorita Hughes era un suave suspiro.

—Oh no, yo lo haré. Pero, ¿podría traerme agua para un baño? Y quizás una sal con aroma.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Sólo llámame Elliot, mi padre y mi hermano son el Señor Dalton.

—Oh, no podría…

—Por favor, y yo te llamaré por tu nombre—. Ofreció amablemente. No podía vivir siendo el Señor Dalton, esa formalidad era para gente con mucho más dinero y no para un omega con ropa prestada en el baúl.

—Está bien, como usted prefiera… Señor Elliot.

—Bueno, es un progreso. ¿Su nombre?

—Elizabeth, pero mis amigos me llaman Lizzie.

—Por favor, cuida de mí mientras estoy aquí, Lizzie—. La chica sonrió, agradecida con su confianza, este no sería un señor que le daría problemas. Menos mal, estaba asustada de que aquél hombre fuera como el joven Middelton… No debía pensar mal de la gente, no estaba en posición de hacerlo, pero era uno de los pocos placeres que podía darse.

—Será un placer, Señor Elliot.


	5. V

La vida en Hillsmoth House era agradable. Bueno, agradable no era suficiente. Era increíble, era sólo un invitado pero no le faltaba nada, podía darse un baño caliente por las noches, dormir en una cama suave en una habitación que no debía compartir y la madera bajo sus pies no crujía peligrosamente bajo su peso. No se había dado cuenta de cuántas cosas había que reparar en su propia habitación hasta que tuvo una mejor. Las cortinas estaban nuevas y limpias, las ventanas abrían sin esfuerzo, las sábanas estaban suaves y los almohadones tenían un suave aroma a flores por los pequeños sacos de popurrí que Lizzie dejaba entre ellos cada mañana. No tenía que cuidarse de no leer hasta muy tarde y consumir las velas asignadas para esa semana, no había algo viviendo en el ático, ratas o el gato que habían adoptado para deshacerse de ellas.

Dormía mejor y al despertar le servían un desayuno delicioso y abundante en la mesita que daba al jardín. Y el jardín era lo que le gustaba más que nada. La ventana de la salita de lectura dejaba entrar mucha luz y a menudo Elliot se distraía de su lectura por mirar más allá del cristal. Después del desayuno, como hacía en casa, salía a caminar. George estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde así que no la esperaba. Incluso si hubiera querido le habría sido imposible no aprovechar cada día, su cerebro era incapaz, entrenado como estaba para despertar con el amanecer, listo para las labores del día. Aquí no tenía labores hasta que su prima lo necesitaba para ajustarle el corsé, o atarle firmemente las cintas que mantenían sus bonitos vestidos firmes en su lugar.

Parecía que jamás exploraría todo ese jardín. Tenía pequeños senderos sin fin, extendiéndose más allá de las casas de huéspedes, hasta el huerto, hasta el lago, hasta los viñedos y quién sabe hasta dónde más.. A la derecha de la salida más cercana a su habitación había una enorme fuente, el murmullo del agua parecía apagar todos los sonidos que la naturaleza regalaba, los zumbidos de los insectos y el casi escandaloso trinar de las aves que vivían en los muchos árboles. Había bancas de piedra, hermosamente talladas con formas orgánicas que se fundían con el mismo jardín, imitando troncos o hiedra, siempre a la sombra de frondosos olmos o rodeadas de árboles con flores de vivos colores y aromas que no podía describir.

George le había contado de las estatuas y eran, sin duda, la parte más interesante del jardín. Cuando era un niño Elliot había leído el mito de medusa en uno de sus libros. Una mujer muy hermosa que había sido maldecida por los dioses. Quién tuviera la mala fortuna de mirarla a los ojos quedaba eternamente convertido en piedra. La colección de estatuas del Barón era tan diversa y peculiar que le hacía pensar en esa historia. No estaba seguro que esperaba, probablemente aquellas delicadas y sinuosas figuras griegas que había visto en ilustraciones y publicaciones semanales que su bisabuelo conservaba en el ático. Mujeres con cuerpos voluptuosos y hombres fornidos, definidos y de perfectas proporciones que se inclinaban sobre troncos y animales, sin pudor, sin miedos. Expresivos en su miedo o su picardía.

Las figuras que decoraban Hillsmoth House eran completamente distintas. Distintas de lo que esperaba y distintas entre sí. Había un niño que corría con una pelota en las manos junto a una princesa con el rostro oculto tras un abanico bordado. Había liebres, perros, zorros, incluso un caballo que trotaba entre lo que parecían olas de mármol. Su desesperación por salir del agua parecía tan viva, brotaba de la superficie de la piedra y flotaba hasta Elliot que podía mirarlo por horas. El detalle, el estilo, el material, todo era distinto de una figura a otra. De poder visitar el jardín de Medusa, Elliot estaba seguro de que se vería justo así. Múltiples tiempos, múltiples caminos, gente que no tenía nada en común además de la suerte de haberse cruzado con el infortunio de ser víctimas de un monstruo solitario.

La idea era sombría, pero eso no le molestaba. Hacía del jardín un lugar místico, que parecía existir fuera de los límites del espacio y del tiempo, su propio mundo en una casa que era en sí un oasis en medio de la campiña. Una ilusión que desaparecería cuando Elliot volviera a dónde pertenecía, un espejismo tan hermoso que viviría en sus recuerdos para siempre, más tangible que un sueño pero mucho más maravilloso de lo que su imaginación podría crear.

Cuando paseaba a veces veía jardineros o mozos que paseaban con los perros de la casa, animales grandes, delgados y lanudos, con hocicos largos, que corrían entre las flores y salían con el pelaje azabache salpicado de polen y el inconfundible verde de la hierba de verano.

Ese día no había mozos, ni perros. La fiesta se acercaba y con ella los empleados de la casa parecían estar más ocupados que nunca. Amelia les contaba sus planes con entusiasmo y su prima respondía con la misma emoción. Dos niñas planeando la fiesta de té más grande sus vidas. Elliot no prestaba mucha atención. Pero George era parlanchina y se removía como un pescadito fuera del agua cuando charlaba, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

—Habrá música, Elliot, estoy segura que no haremos más que bailar. Esta semana deberían comenzar a llegar los invitados. Amelia no ha querido compartir conmigo toda la lista, pero sé que hay un par de personajes importantes. Sé que mi buena amiga, la Señorita Greenwood, vendrá a finales de la semana, ojala puedas leer algo de su trabajo antes de eso, tiene una pluma excepcional.

—No lo dudo— Respondió con una sonrisa, inclinado en el suelo, atando con firmeza los listones que sostenían en su lugar las medias de su prima. Normalmente sería una mucama quién lo haría, pero Elliot y su prima eran tan cercanos y estaba tan acostumbrado a ayudar a sus hermanas que atar cintas y peinar cabello le era segunda naturaleza.

—Habrá un círculo de bordado, en un par de días. Estás, por supuesto, invitado a acompañarme.

—Oh, eso es inesperado, no he traído material— Dijo sorprendido, es decir, llevaba ese horrible bordado que había empezado cuándo se anunció su compromiso, pero no era algo que pudiera mostrarle a nadie, mucho menos a posibles amistades como la afamada escritora Alice Greenwood.

—Es perfecto entonces, yo tampoco he traído nada. Sabes que bordar no se me da nada bien, no tengo paciencia. Pero es la excusa perfecta para comprar algo nuevo— George se incorporó, firme en sus bonitos zapatos, y metió la mano en el bolsillo que hace no mucho Elliot había atado a su cintura.— Te daré algo de dinero para que le pidas a Lizzie que vaya al pueblo.

—No es necesario, yo puedo ir— Aseguró, tomando el dinero. Georgiana lo miró con escepticismo. — Ir de compras al pueblo es algo que hago con frecuencia, George, te lo aseguro.

—Son unos treinta minutos a pie, diez si te vas en caballo. ¿Estás seguro que no preferirías pedirle a alguien más?

—Es un mandado, es para lo que me enviaron aquí.

—Eso no es verdad, te traje aquí con la esperanza de que encontrarías un mejor pretendiente que un hombre que podría ser tu padre. Sólo piensa en las posibilidades.

—No lo haré, no puedo darme el lujo de soñar cosas como esas, sería irresponsable. El señor Hamilton puede ser mayor y un poco… simple en sus modos, pero es un buen hombre. Será un buen marido.

—Puede que tu te hayas rendido, pero yo no lo haré—Dijo con un puchero. Elliot sonrió, su prima era tan dulce, deseando un futuro distinto para él. Pero ella podía darse el lujo de soñar, Elliot lo había perdido hace mucho. — Anda entonces al pueblo, con lo que te he dado bastará para comprar hilo, tela y un marco. Bordaré un bolsillo, quizás deberías pensar en hacerte un pañuelo nuevo.

—Es buena idea. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

—Tranquila, no llevo encima nada que tenga algún valor.

Se puso los zapatos de viaje y la chaqueta antes de salir de su habitación. Lizzie le dió un saco para sus compras y uno de los mozos de la cocina instrucciones muy claras sobre cómo llegar al pueblo. No sería muy difícil, aquí los senderos no estaban descuidados, salpicados y perdidos entre hierba crecida. Seguir derecho, cruzar el río y entonces podría ver el pueblo. Media hora como mucho.

Era un día brillante, estaba nublado, sin duda producto de la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero el día estaba iluminado y el ambiente ligero, no volverìa a llover hasta esa noche, probablemente. No pudo evitar mirar hacia atràs mientras se alejaba de la casa, su silueta imponente perfilándose contra el cielo pálido de la mañana. Alzándose más alta que todo lo que la rodeaba, llena de secretos, de cuartos que no conocía, de historias que no le habían contado, Hillsmoth House era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, decidió en aquel momento. Un lugar que recordaría cuando fuera mayor, cuando su vida fuera aburrida o triste, un lugar que no compartiría con nadie más, un paraíso en su mente, destinado a ser visitado en aquellas ocasiones en que uno quiere estar solo. Dónde guardaría sus recuerdos, sus sueños. Cada cosa hermosa que sucediera, cada cosa nueva. En su mente viviría más y más de ellas y Hillsmoth House siempre abriría sus puertas para recibirlo.

Llegó al pueblo mucho más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, era bullicioso y pintoresco, con ovejas que caminaban entre docenas de pares de piernas que trataban de no tropezar con ellas, un mercado lleno de aromas, flores y gente feliz que cuchicheaban a su alrededor disfrutando de un día ordinario pero para Elliot maravilloso.

Encontró sin mucho problema un carro, viejo pero aún en buenas condiciones, del que colgaban un sinfín de hilos, listones, tela y botones de todos tamaños y colores. Le encantaría tener un bonito listón como esos, para atar sus rebeldes rizos castaños cuando los días eran calurosos. Pero no era eso a lo que iba. Compro tela y marcos, hilo y agujas para él y su prima. No estaba seguro que bordaría, pero siempre se le había dado bien bordar flores, así que los colores no serían en especial caros. Se alejó de los tonos azules, siempre más difíciles de conseguir y de pagar, y compró distintos tonos de rojo, rosa y verde.

—¿Elliot?

Escuchó su nombre y alzó la vista distraído del bolso en que metía todas sus compras. A su lado una muchacha apenas mayor que él sonrió al reconocerle.

—¡Sabía que eras tú! Hace años que no te veía, has crecido tanto.

—¿Caroline?

—¡Esa misma! Sabía que no te olvidarías de mí.

Caroline era una amiga suya cuando eran niños, su padre era zapatero, el único del pueblo. Cuando Caroline se casó se mudó del pueblo, pero Elliot no tenía idea de que era este pequeño lugar al que había terminado por mudarse. Lucía muy bien, un poco más alta, regordeta, sonrojada y muy feliz. Llevaba un chal alrededor de los hombros que sostenía un bulto, lo que no podía ser otra cosa más que un bebé de meses.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Oh, sí. Mi pequeña, Annie. El mayor, Dougal, está por ahí corriendo con sus primos. ¿Tu te has casado ya?

—No, sabes como son las cosas en casa, pero parece que eso terminará pronto. Quizás en unos meses tenga mi propio bebé que cargar,

—Son un dolor de cabeza, pero una maravilla. ¿Que te trae a un pueblo como Ogensville?

—Me han invitado a la fiesta en Hillsmoth House.

—¿En verdad? ¡Debes contármelo todo! La gente que trabaja allá habla de ello maravillas. ¿Es la casa tan hermosa como dicen?

—Oh, lo es. Está tan llena de vida, es una maravilla, me hace desear quedarme a vivir para siempre ahí. —Ambos sonrieron con entusiasmo, pero Elliot se compuso rápidamente. — Desafortunadamente es algo temporal. Pero saber que estás bien y feliz me llena de gozo.

—Gracias—.Dijo bajando la vista, apenada.— Harold es un buen hombre, un marido gentil y un padre muy atento. No podría haber elegido mejor incluso si hubiera tenido más tiempo.

—Eso sucede cuando te encuentras con tu futuro esposo en el bosque antes de la boda—.Bromeó Elliot, ella se cubrió la boca con exageración y ambos rieron.

—Bueno, lo habríamos tenido tarde o temprano. ¿Verdad? No hubo daño alguno.

—Me da verdadero gusto saber de tí.

—Lo mismo digo, viejo amigo. Tengo que irme ahora, Harold necesitará ayuda pronto pero… ¿Podrías venir a visitarnos? Harold hace un pan de higo increíble, sé de buena fuente lo mucho que te gusta, pero nunca has probado uno como este.

—Eso me encantaría… Quizás podría volver la próxima semana, antes de las primeras fiestas.

—Decidido, estaremos felices de recibirte. No vuelvas tarde, el camino es peligroso cuando llueve.

—No lo haré…— ¿Es que nadie creía que Elliot pudiera cuidarse sólo? Estaba acostumbrado a caminar así, por senderos viejos en clima de próxima lluvia. No había mozos, criadas ni chaperones para él. No había dinero para tales lujos.

La muchacha sonrió mientras se alejaba de él, despidiéndose con la mano antes de perderse entre la gente. Elliot la miró alejarse con una extraña sensación que le recordaba mucho a la envidia. Caroline estaba casada con un hombre modesto como ella, un hombre que claramente la amaba, la cuidaba y la hacía feliz. Elliot deseaba eso por sobre todas las cosas. No sabía como sería el Señor Hamilton como padre, mucho menos como esposo y ni pensar en algo más... indecente.

Volvió al sendero en cuanto pudo, sus compras en la bolsa a su lado. El cielo estaba ahora mucho más nublado, sin duda llovería próximamente. Miró al cielo, pensando en el futuro y decidido a hacer de lo que fuera algo bueno. No había casualidades, el destino había separado a Horace Hamilton para él. Mejor le valdría dejar de imaginar formas de ser feliz, cuando en realidad lo que debía asumir es que viviría estando satisfecho, nada mal para alguien de su edad.

No hubo dado dos pasos más cuando sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies. Se volteó apenas a tiempo de saltar fuera del paso de un jinete apresurado. Cayó sentado a orillas del camino, su pierna en una postura que sin duda no era la adecuada. Se apresuró a corregirla pero el dolor significaba que el daño estaba hecho.

—¿Pero qué se creen? ¿Que es suyo el camino? ¡Que falta de consideración! —Gritó en dirección al jinete,. Intentó ponerse de pie pero justo entonces pasó un jinete más. Elliot chilló, sorprendido y se encontró de nuevo en el suelo. ¡Que humillante!

Este jinete sin embargo se dió cuenta de su error y se detuvo a unos metros de él, bajando de su montura y corriendo en su dirección con expresión preocupada.

—Dios mío. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Podría encontrarme mejor...—Admitió con una expresión adolorida. — Quièn haya pasado antes que usted se ha ocupado de eso…

—Le ruego me disculpe, fui yo quién incitó a una carrera, no tenía idea que con este clima habría alguien más en el camino—. Elliot bufó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. No podía sostener su peso y se tambaleó hacia adelante, el jinete apenas pudo atraparle a tiempo. — Está herido, qué impertinencia la nuestra…

—Está bien, al menos parece arrepentido—. Susurró sosteniéndose de su brazo. Fue entonces que levantó la vista. Fue la primera vez que vió y respiró todo lo que era ese Alfa. Cabello castaño, largo, ondulado y brillante. Enmarcando un rostro apuesto, de facciones rectas, varonil, bien alimentado. Tenía los hombros anchos, perfectamente enfundados en un abrigo negro, formal pero elegante. Las manos que lo sostenían eran fuertes e irradiaba un calor que parecía quemarle. Y su aroma… Era tan inapropiado oler a alguien así, especialmente a un Alfa, un Alfa desconocido, un Alfa con quién no estaba comprometido. Pero es que Elliot jamás había percibido tal aroma, fuerte, masculino, a cuero y madera. Era el aroma que imaginaba en sus sueños privados, el que le recordaba a su padre pero no de forma apropiada. Salvaje, desbocado pero contenido en los modales de la gente civilizada.

—En verdad lo estoy. Por favor, déjeme llevarle a casa, me ocuparé de buscar también un médico para usted. ¿Debería llevarle al pueblo?

—No, estoy hospedado en Hillsmoth House.

—Qué coincidencia, es allá a dónde tan apresurada e irresponsablemente me dirijo—. El Alfa sonrió y Elliot sintió su rostro teñirse del color de una cereza madura. El alfa no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. Ese era un sonrojo honesto y muy bonito, en un rostro honesto y bonito también.— Permítame llevarle. Soy Louis.

—Elliot…

—Un placer. Me temo que para llegar antes que la lluvia tendremos que montar juntos.

—Está bien, suelo montar con mis hermanos—. Dijo Elliot sin pensarlo mucho. No encontraba nada indecoroso en montar con alguien. O eso pensaba. Cuando los brazos de Louis le subieron al caballo y luego le rodearon para guiarlo, su pecho presionado contra su espalda… Aquella intimidad no tenía nada que ver con montar con su hermano. ¿Qué le sucedía? Con un corazón latiendo como loco, al ritmo de un tambor salvaje, retumbando en su pecho tan fuerte que estaba temeroso que el otro pudiera oírlo.

—¿Tiene muchos hermanos?

—Un hermano, dos hermanas—. Explicó. Concentrándose en cada movimiento del animal debajo de ellos. Louis era un jinete muy hábil, Apenas parecía tener que hacer algo para controlar su montura, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Apenas un apretón de sus fuertes muslos bastaban para dirigir a aquel hermoso semental que podía llevarlos a ambos. Capricornio no podría.— ¿Usted tiene hermanos, señor?

—No, soy hijo único, por desgracia—. Respondió. — ¿Qué le ha traído a Hillsmoth House? Las próximas festividades, imagino.

—Por lo que entiendo eso atrae a mucha gente en estos días.

—Es una buena oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos, como usted y yo. Espero no lo considere grosero, pero debo saber. ¿Qué hace un invitado de Amelia Hale caminando a solas en medio del camino? ¿A perdido a su chaperón?

Después de todo era un omega joven, soltero, sin marcar, precioso… Con el rostro delgado de un muchacho pero los ojos de un hombre. Era serio para la edad que Louis creía que tenía, pero cálido, se notaba en su tono de voz, en sus ademanes.

—Oh no, en lo absoluto—. Dijo divertido. Aunque… siendo un omega virgen y soltero, montar con un Alfa desconocido era el tipo de cosa que debía evitar un chaperón… —Me gusta caminar, y el pueblo no está realmente lejos, prefiero hacer mis propios mandados.

—No me diga...— Que omega tan inusual. Caminando y haciendo sus propias compras en un día nublado. ¡Le encantaba! Y su aroma… sin perfumes, sin polvos, sin el destello de canela que tenían ahora los omega de la corte, por moda sin duda. No… él parecía destilar un aroma mucho más natural, a flores, dulce y orgánico…

Llegaron a la casa muy pronto, le habría gustado disfrutar de ese aroma bajo su nariz un rato más. Guardaron silencio mientras cruzaban en dirección a la entrada principal, un silencio cómodo. Eso quería pensar, pues en realidad adoraría escucharle hablar por unas horas más. Una chica rubia estaba en la puerta incluso antes de que llegaran, preocupada. Amelia Hale estaba detrás de ella y parecía aliviada de verle.

—Elliot, por Dios. Estaba preocupada de muerte...

—Lo lamento, me torcí el tobillo de regreso. Este amable caballero me hizo favor de traerme—. Explicó con una sonrisa. Louis lo bajó del caballo y sus miradas se encontraron apenas un segundo. fue suficiente para enviarle un escalofrío que iba de su cuello hasta su alma. Inesperado y que le sacudió hasta la médula.

—Ha sido mi culpa, le pedí una carrera a Lord Braudy y aquí estamos, mi imprudencia le ha causado molestias a su buen amigo,

—Muchas gracias por traerlo de vuelta, excelencia—. Dijo Amelia con una reverencia. Elliot la miró confundida desde su nuevo lugar, apoyado en el hombro de su prima. “Excelencia”. ¿Con quién demonios había estado montando?— Lamento decir que no le esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días más…

—Lo sé, lo lamento mucho, me desocupé antes de lo esperado. Sabe que soy un hombre impaciente y he llegado sin anunciarme. No puedo expresarle cuánto lo siento.

—No hace falta, pediré que preparen sus habitaciones a la brevedad. Pero antes, debo presentarle a mis invitados—. Elliot quería desaparecer, aquella no era la primera impresión que deseaba causarle a ninguna amistad de la señorita Hale. Mucho menos si podían serle útiles a su futuro esposo. Trató de llamar la atención lo menos posible, oculto detrás de su prima, esperando de todo corazón ser ignorado. Con la espalda llena de tierra y su ropa barata, Elliot probablemente no estaba en fila para ser la persona que aquél hombre esperaba compartiera la casa. Había sido amable, pero si su título era cualquier indicativo, Elliot había sido igualado y descortés. La verguenza que sentía tenía su expresión teñida de arrepentimiento y sus mejillas de rosa.

— Lady Georgiana Rainer, hija del Marqués de de Hordebare y su primo, Elliot Dalton, hijo del Conde de Whitebury. George, Elliot, este es mi buen amigo Lord Louis Ainsworth, Duque de Ransom.

¿Duque de Ransom? Elliot estaba mortificado de recibir la reverencia con que el duque respondió las suyas, torpes pues su prima apenas podía sostenerle, sus ojos cruzándose apenas un segundo con los del hombre. Fue como si le cayera un rayo, todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse apenas unos segundos, sólo estaban él y aquellos hermosos ojos cobrizos. Ambos habían oído del joven duque de Ransom, era uno de los favoritos de la corte pero tenía una reputación que lo precedía. Teniendo al duque frente a él, esa reputación no era difícil de creer. Sin miedo a la lluvia o a quedar varado a medio camino, sin estar juntos sobre una bestia de carga... podía mirarlo bien.

Era un Alfa muy apuesto, mucho más de lo que le había parecido en ese sucio camino de tierra, frente a una propiedad hermosa como en las que debía codearse su belleza era casi perturbadora. Perfectamente peinado, cabello atado detrás de su cabeza con una cinta de cuero. Su rostro, cuadrado y varonil, parecía cómodo con una sonrisa, rasurado y suave. Su ropa era fina, nada inesperado ahí, botas lustradas, una chaqueta negra pero ajustada, moderna, con los puños cerrados por mancuernillas de oro. ¿Estaba tan acostumbrado a la miseria que incluso la opulencia más extrema se le escapaba? No había otra explicación. Todo sobre el Duque de Ransom gritaba dinero, clase. Todo lo que Elliot y su condado jamás tendrían. No era un misterio como, con sus modales encantadores y su atractivo físico, aquél hombre era por mucho el soltero más codiciado de la corte. Lo que no terminaba por gustarle era que el hombre estaba al tanto de esto y se había convertido en un rompecorazones que le recordaba demasiado a su bisabuelo y a la tragedia que sus acciones habían hecho llover hasta hundir a su familia en el fango del que ahora luchaban por salir.

—Es un placer, Excelencia. —Ofreció Georgiana.

—Lo mismo digo, Señorita Reiner, tengo el placer de conocer a su padre, un excelente cazador, es bastante difícil seguirle el paso.

—Muchas gracias, si gusta le enviaré saludos de su parte con la próxima correspondencia.

—Eso me agradaría, esperaba que pudiera acompañarme la próxima vez que su Majestad el Rey nos invoque para la cacería de primavera.

—Estoy segura que le alegrará mucho recibir tan generosa invitación.

—Maravilloso, le escribiré tan pronto como tenga oportunidad. Tendré que ver que mi acompañante, Lord Braudy, me recuerde cuando logre dar con su paradero...

—Por supuesto. —Elliot casi había olvidado al otro hombre, pero conocía su nombre, su familia le era mucho más familiar que otras de la nobleza baja. Lord Charles Braudy. él que casi lo mata.

—Me temo, Señor Dalton, que no tengo el placer de conocer a su padre. No estaba enterado de que hubiera miembros de la nobleza en Whitebury. —¡Qué humillante! Eliot dudó un segundo antes de responder, pero no pudo fingir una sonrisa. No era nadie. No podía olvidarlo.No eran nadie para la corte, ya no se hablaba de ellos. Quizás era lo mejor, su hermano podría empezar de cero una vez que Elliot le diera los recursos.

—Mi padre no frecuenta mucho la corte—. Su tono fue seco y tajante. El duque se sorprendió con la súbita frialdad en aquel bonito rostro. A su lado Georgiana tosió suavemente. “No lo arruines, este es el tipo de amistad que querías hacer ¿No?”

—Entiendo, debe ser un hombre muy ocupado—.Sugirió el duque, Elliot dudó antes de asentir suavemente. —. Es natural, muchas veces el trabajo deja poco lugar para la diversión.

—¿Y lo dices tú? No se deje engañar, Señor Dalton, Louis es un hombre que disfruta mucho de alejarse de sus responsabilidades en busca de una buena fiesta.

—Oh Amelia. Pero si has sido tú quién me ha invitado.

—Mi Lord, lo siento pero es mejor que mi primo reciba atención médica.

—Por supuesto, una vez más, lo lamento.

—No se disculpe, fue un accidente...—Un mozo finalmente llegó y le ayudó a George a sostenerlo. A tiempo para llevarlo a su habitación.

—Ha sido un placer, Señor Dalton—. La voz del Duque volvió a sus oídos, suave como caramelo. Elliot tragó saliva cuando sintió sus labios besar su mano. Se quedó sin palabras una vez más, distraído con el volumen de los latidos de su corazón, temeroso de que el Alfa podría oírlo si abría la boca.

No pudo respirar tranquilo hasta verle alejarse. Incluso si no estuviera comprometido no tenía oportunidad con un hombre como el duque de Randsom. Por los segundos que había durado se permitió sentir aquella emoción, aquella chispa de algo desconocido, antes de recordar quién era y que tenía que hacer. Pero sobre todo que no tenía nada que ofrecer. Nada excepto el recuerdo de ser el pobre omega que se había caído y osado montar con un duque de vuelta a una casa en la que no pertenecía más que un trapo viejo


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y comentar1 Nos vemos pronto!

_ “Querido Señor Hamilton, espero que esta carta le encuentre en buena salud y no le importune en un día ocupado. Le he contado ya tanto sobre Hillsmoth House que me cuesta pensar en que podría agregar que pudiera parecerle importante. Tendrá que disculparme, pero no soy capaz de pensar en una cosa más de las muchas que me gustan de la casa, quizás en que nunca terminaré de explorarla. _

_ _

Paseo la pluma por sus dedos, acariciando su barbilla con la punta antes de hundirla de nuevo en la tinta. Dejo detrás una marquita azul, pero no se dio cuenta. Estaba concentrado en hacer de su letra algo legible.

_ Yo me encuentro bien, he dormido más de lo que acostumbro, jamás me sentí tan descansado y tan ansioso por gastar esa energía, pero le pido que no se lo mencione a mi padre. Me tachará de perezoso incluso a sabiendas de que, por obvias razones, aquí no tengo tantas labores, debo, admitir que es un respiro agradable. Cuidar de mí prima es un gusto, siempre hemos disfrutado de nuestra mutua compañía. He hecho buen uso de la tinta y el papel que mi anfitriona me regaló, apreció mucho su comentario sobre mi caligrafía, estoy seguro que son las herramientas a quiénes se les debería agradecer por ello. _

_He visto la lista que_ _me ha enviado sobre los pendientes de la boda. Me ocuparé de revisar lista de invitados que me ha enviado mi madre, estoy de acuerdo con hacer la boda en la_ _casa del lago de la Señora Adams, ya que tan amablemente la ha ofrecido, sé que_ _tiene una hermosa capilla y habrá espacio de sobra para los invitados. Estoy seguro que con la meticulosa planeación de mi madre no habrá ningún problema, incluso si me encuentro lejos por un tiempo._

_He aprendido muchas_ _cosas de los preparativos para la fiesta de la Señorita Hale, he visto llegar_ _cajas de fruta y vegetales, un par de cerdos, barriles de vino y toda clase de_ _decoraciones. Más flores de las que he visto en una sola habitación. ¿Le he_ _dicho que me gustan las flores? Espero cuando estemos casados me permita tener_ _un pequeño jardín en casa, incluso una parcela me haría feliz. Flores_ _rebosantes de polen que llenen el aire con el susurro de las abejas laboriosas…_ _Eso me agradaría, espero no encuentre atrevida mi petición, mucho menos_ _ofensiva, no era esa mi intención._

_ Pero encuentro tan reconfortante el aroma y la vista de las flores, de un jardín colorido y frondoso… no sé si pueda vivir sin ello ahora, me temo que es una forma más en la que Hillsmoth House me ha mal acostumbrado. _

_Hoy habrá una de lo que_ _espero serán muchas sesiones de bordado, muy pronto podrá esperar un pañuelo_ _nuevo de mi parte, le pido que me haga saber si necesita algo más, estaré_ _feliz de decorar otra cosa que enviarle como regalo. Mis habilidades con la_ _aguja aún requieren práctica, pero dice el dicho que sólo quién persevera logra_ _dominar una labor, y es lo que elijo hacer.”_

Elliot miró fijamente la hoja. No tenía mucho más que decir, si fuera un diario, un verdadero confidente, entonces hablaría de lo libre que se sentía, de cómo sentía cosas que jamás había sentido, de cómo su cintura y su cadera se habían redondeado un poco gracias al peso que había ganado comiendo más de lo que jamás lo hacía.

Quizás así tendría alguien con quien hablar de las sensaciones que despertaba en él la mera presencia del Duque de Ransom. Le hablaría de Louis, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de cómo verle le llenaba de fantasías, fantasías en las que tenía una posibilidad de convertirse en Duque de Ransom, de conocer al Rey, de vestir con la ropa más moderna y comer hasta saciarse cada día. De explorar placeres maritales entre las firmes manos del Alfa, las mismas que le habían mantenido firme en su montura apenas unos días antes, de sentir ese masculino aroma en su cuerpo cada mañana.

_“Esperaré ansioso su_ _respuesta, en ocasiones siento que escribo tanto sobre la casa que olvido hablarle sobre mí._

_Quisiera decirle lo mucho que he aprendido de la experiencia, en verdad le estoy_ _agradecido, sin su apoyo jamás habría visto lo que he visto hoy. Su generosidad_ _es digna de reconocerse, y lo hago aquí y ahora. Sólo puedo esperar que_ _mi personalidad y mis modos sean lo suficientemente cándidos para que la gente_ _que conozca en mi estadía mantenga conmigo una honesta amistad que en el futuro_

_ pueda traerle algún beneficio. _

_ Suyo, Elliot Dalton.” _

Los últimos dos días habían sido un remolino de emociones, la gran mayoría negativas. Sentía tanta vergüenza de lo que había hecho, la forma en que había sido igualado y descortés con un importante miembro y familiar directo del mismo Rey… Impensable. Se sentía tan humillado y tan perturbado por el encanto que destillaba el duque que le había sido casi imposible probar bocado en el desayuno, mucho menos escribir cartas, mientras estaba en su presencia. Así que ahora huía, normalmente al jardín, detrás de los grandes árboles que le daban con sus ramas resguardo del sol.

Dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre limpio. Escribió con cuidado el destinatario y lo selló con una gota de cera. Miró la carta un momento, pensativo. La enviaría esa noche. Miró el reloj de pared. Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana. No se le esperaba en el salón de bordado hasta las 11:00. ¿Qué haría con tanto tiempo libre? El bramido de la lluvia en el exterior le recordó que no odía salir a pasear al jardín. Pero quedarse en la habitación no funcionaría, su mente, contra su voluntad, volaba en todas direcciones, en las más inapropiadas además. Tenía que distraerse. Se puso el abrigo y salió al pasillo. El cielo estaba nublado y la casa parecía más grande y aterradora sin el sol llenando sus ventanas.

Parecía además fría y vacía. Su prima debía estar durmiendo aún, y seguramente su dama podría ayudarla a vestirse, si bien sabía que ella prefería hablar mientras Elliot ataba las intas de sus medias o los bolsillos bajo su faldón. Inútilmente terminó afuera. La tormenta no era nada inusual, nada de qué preocuparse cuando tenías una casa sólida como esa como resguardo, sin embargo afuera la historia era otra. Los árboles se balanceaban a merced del viento, sus hojas sacudiéndose y cayendo, como un otoño prematuro. La lluvia caía helada sobre todo y sobre todos. Incluso sin salir de la protección del pórtico que daba uno de los accesos del jardín Elliot tenía las mejillas húmedas y se abrazaba a sí mismo, el abrigo muy poco para protegerlo del tempestuoso clima. Pasear por la propiedad era la mejor manera de distraerse de us romances de fantasía, fantasías para las que ya era tan viejo…

Miró al cielo, estaba gris y lleno de nubes cargadas de rayos y agua, imponentes y que no daban aspecto de querer ceder a la voluntad de nadie en el futuro cercano.

—Parece ser que hoy no habrá visita al jardín…—Murmuró para síbmismo, casi saltó de la impresión al oír una voz aterciopelada a su lado. 

—Es una lluvia agresiva, pasear sería una idea riesgosa.

Elliot volteó y vio al duque sonreír mientras caminaba en su dirección, sus bonitos zapatos taconeando sobre los charcos que se comenzaban a

acumular sobre el piso de madera. Una vez más vestido con el lujo que se esperaba de él, un chaleco de exquisito color azul y un abrigo negro y largo,

probablemente de gruesa lana. La chaqueta debajo cerraba en un ajuste perfectoby su cabello parecía inmune al viento que sacudía los rizos de Elliot como serpientes enloquecidas.

— ¡Excelencia! — Musitó al tiempo que se inclinaba con una torpe everencia.

—Oh, no, esa formalidad está de más. Louis está bien, ya habíamos estado ahí antes. ¿No?

—No podría, no de nuevo, lamento tanto el haberle faltado el respeto de ese modo…

—Si me hubiera ofendido habrías sido el primero en saberlo—. Ofreció con una sonrisa adornada con los dientes más blancos y perfectos. Elliot sonrió también, nervioso, pero no cedió.

—Aún así espero acepte mis disculpas, mi Lord—. Insistió. — ¿Qué hace afuera con este clima?

—Podría preguntarle lo mismo, está temblando como una hoja. Debería volver al resguardo de la casa.

—Oh, no. Sólo… esperaba que la lluvia me diera un respiro, mi visita a los jardines cada mañana es un ritual que he vuelto muy necesario.

—Entiendo, siendo el caso que es imposible disfrutar del jardín con este clima, estoy seguro que el invernadero debería ser un buen substituto.

—¿El invernadero? —Preguntó Elliot atónito. ¿Existía semejante cosa? No lo dudaba, Hillsmoth House era enorme y llena de sorpresas y secretos, pero algo tan grande no podía haber pasado desapercibido. — Creí que esa entre otras partes de la casa estaban aún en trabajos de construcción.

—Oh, claro. Las nuevas alas. Pero las viejas continúan funcionando. 

Eso era una mala idea. Una vez más pensó que si él era chaperón de su prima quizás debería buscar uno propio. Ir a solas con un Alfa así de apuesto no podía ser un acto decente. Su corazón no pensaba lo mismo, latiendo con fuerza como un animal enjaulado que trataba de salir de su pecho y correr junto al duque para acurrucarse en su regazo.

—Venga conmigo, quiero mostrarle algo—. Dijo el Alfa con una sonrisa, Elliot dudó. No tendría que ir a meterse con él a ninguna parte. — Será sólo un momento.

Nunca dijo que sí, pero lo vio caminar por el pórtico, y voltearse a mirarlo, sereno en aquella tormenta. Sus ojos parecían brillar como un niño que hace una travesura. Elliot se mordió el labio inferior, aferrándose a su abrigo. Cientos de personas en toda la casa y no había nadie ahí para detenerle.

—¿Señor Dalton?

—Sí, excelencia.

Algo, no quería saber qué era, sobre Louis Ainsworth lo llamaba con fuerza, como si pudiera confiar en él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Dudó apenas un segundo antes de caminar detrás de él. El Alfa sonrió, esperaba que lo siguiera… Sabía que mientras más gente se hospedara en la casa menos tiempo podrían compartir a solas. Las multitudes previenen la honestidad y no quería conocer a Elliot por quién pretendía ser. Su abuela pondría el grito en el cielo, pero él era hijo de Alice Greenwood, una mujer inteligente, con una vivaz imaginación, la más exitosa autora del país, una mujer que entre todos sus logros había conseguido que su padre sintiera amor de verdad. Louis no conocía el amor por compromiso, y lo que sentía por Elliot, interés en este momento, venía de una impresión genuina. Una que no había sentido jamás y que no pensaba dejar pasar.

Caminaron durante unos metros más hasta una vieja puerta, Louis la golpeo un par de veces, a parecer estaba atascada. Un empujón más la abrió con un chirrido, claramente hace mucho que nadie usaba esa entrada.

El interior era un pasillo vacío, sin más mobiliario que una

mesita junto a la puerta y las cortinas que cubrían una serie de enormes

ventanas, las gruesas gotas de lluvia llenaban el pasillo con un tintineo

constante. Del otro lado del pasillo había una puerta que lucía aún más vieja.

—Cuando era un niño—. Explicó el duque, empujando la mesita,

debajo había una llave de cobre, que debía llevar mucho tiempo ahí considerando

el polvo que había alrededor. — Mis padres me traían a Hillsmoth House a pasar

cada verano. En aquellos años el jardín exterior no era tan grande como lo es

ahora, Había apenas un par de estatuas y la única fuente estaba en uno de los

patios interiores.

—Entonces conoce a la Señorita Hale desde hace mucho—. Dijo Elliot, curioso, mientras la diminuta llave se perdía en la puerta y la abría con un fuerte “clank”.

—Oh, sí. Amelia y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños. Ella solía vivir aquí con su tío y con su madre. Una mujer muy dulce, lamentable que muriera tan joven. Después de eso venir cada verano fue mucho más importante para nosotros. ¡Eso es!

Elliot no preguntó más, el duque se perdió detrás de la puerta, del otro lado podía oír el susurros de las ramas y el agua correr. Entró detrás de él con algo de esfuerzo, la puerta estaba cubierta en gruesas enredaderas que parecían cubrir el muro hasta el alto techo. Aquella puerta estaba oculta, sin duda algún tipo de pasaje de servicio que ya no se usaba.

—¿Está seguro de que qué no habrá problema por estar aquí? No parece que se use mucho esta puerta…

—No se preocupe, simplemente estoy acostumbrado a usar entradas alternativas, hacen del recorrido mucho más interesante—. Su sonrisa tenía un destello de picardía. Juguetón. Si Elliot fuera cualquier otro omega creería que el otro le coqueteaba, pero eso eran fantasías. No podía perderse en los raciocinios de su mente, en su narcisismo. Miró alrededor y sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

El techo parecía hecho sólo con paneles de vidrio y bajo sus pies había un sendero de ladrillos rojos que rodeaba una enorme rotonda con un árbol que jamás había visto. A su alrededor toda clase de plantas y flores crecían en macetas y jardineras con bancas de metal ennegrecido. El sendero se perdía en todas direcciones. ¿Cuán grande sería el invernadero?

Camino apenas hasta el gran árbol, era mucho más grueso de la base, con placas que se entrelazaban entre ellas de modo que le recordaba a una piña de las que solía recoger en el bosque con sus hermanos en invierno. Era alta, casi rozando el techo, y tenía hermosas hojas verdes en forma de abanico que se disparaban en todas direcciones como señalando los cientos de caminos que podría tomar. Tocó el tronco con la mano, primero con un par de dedos, dudoso, luego con la palma completa, era un árbol lanudo, parecía desprender pequeños pelitos en la aprte gruesa del tronco.

— ¡Es increíble, jamás vi un árbol así!

—Es una palmera, el barón la trajo de América cuando heredó la casa de su padre. La primera vez que la vi debía medir no más de un metro—. Explicó Louis y Elliot lo miró maravillado. No tenía idea que existían árboles como ese, tan inmenso y tan distinto a los que crecían en su propia tierra. El Alfa se paró a su lado, mirando hacia arriba a las vistosas ramas, de un verde precioso, más lúcido y brillante de lo que jamás había visto.

—Debió ser muy feliz cada verano, creciendo en una casa así—. Dijo Elliot, rodeando la palmera sin despegar su mano del tronco, las placas entretejidas que lo formaban le arañaron los medos pero no se detuvo, por el contrario, acarició cada recoveco intrigado.

—Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba ansioso los meses que pasábamos aquí, pero no puedo decir que la casa le deba nada al hogar de mi familia—. Replicó el hombre, hinchando el pecho con un orgullo que le arrancó una risita a Elliot. —

—Por supuesto, no puedo imaginar que su casa sea nada menos que impresionante, excelencia, debe ser una hermosa mansión—. Concedió Elliot.

—Si tengo la oportunidad antes de que termine el verano, debo invitarle a usted y a su prima, hoy en día debo decir que incluso para nosotros es un poco extravagante vivir en un castillo.

— ¿Un castillo? — Exclamó, claro que vivía en un castillo, era el famoso duque de Ransom, seguramente derrochaba lujo en cada habitación y las sabanas estaban bordadas con hilos de oro.

—Ha estado en la familia por generaciones, le aseguro que no es más que un viejo montón de rocas que mi madre logró decorar hasta hacerle admirable—. Dijo con una modestia que era para Elliot incomprensible. — Su hogar debe ser muy hermoso, si se parece en algo a usted.

—¿Disculpe? — El duque sonrió y Elliot dejó salir una risa que era de genuina incredulidad, Louis creyó que quizás le había ofendido, pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, no podía ser el caso. — Oh, no mi Lord, mi hogar es humilde, mucho en comparación a lo que debe ser el suyo si se parece en lo más mínimo a Hillsmoth House.

—Una casa humilde forja el carácter, eso no la hace menos hermosa ni menos merecedora de los méritos de un buen hogar.

—Es fría en invierno y calurosa en el verano—. Dijo el omega como si eso fuera suficiente. — Nos alberga a todos y está rodeada de flores y campos. En la mañana el sendero se cubre de niebla y los caminos parecen desaparecer, es como estar en una isla, en medio del mundo.

Louis podía imaginarlo, Whitebury estaba en una zona boscosa, rodeado de montañas y en aquellas partes llovía mucho, se imaginaba la niebla, la silueta delicada del Señor Dalton contra las formas nebulosas y difusas del entorno.

—Suena encantador.

—Tiene su encanto. Es algo rústica—. “Igual que yo” pensó. Rustica y pobre, con goteras en los pisos superiores y habitaciones que jamás se abrían pues no había dinero para cuidar de ellas o los muebles que pudieran contener. Sobre ellos el cielo aún bramaba furioso. Elliot miró más allá de ese espacio, al camino que llevaba al resto del invernadero y a lo que sea que le deparara.

—¿Le gustan las flores?

—Mucho—.Admitió. A lo lejos escuchó las campanas que anunciaban la hora. 10 campanas. Oh, llevaba una hora recorriendo corredores abandonados con un perfecto extraño. Pero no lo parecía. El duque era tan agradable, como brisa en el verano o el calor de fuego en un día helado, le era tan familiar y no podía explicarlo. Llevaba color a sus mejillas y un ritmo violento a su corazón.

—Si gusta, mañana puedo mostrarle un poco más. Hay muchas cosas hermosas aquí. Flores que puedo asegurarle jamás imaginó.

—No lo sé, excelencia, no deseo robarle más de su tiempo ni importunarle. Si mañana hay sol puedo explorar por mi cuenta—. Dijo de inmediato. Encontrarse a solas una vez era una cosa, pero no debía hacer de ello una costumbre.

—Vale, entonces mañana le mostraré mi parte favorita del jardín.

—Eso no…

—No, me temo que no aceptaré un no por respuesta, creo que sabrá apreciar lo que veo ahí.

—En verdad necesito volver, mi prima se preguntará dónde estoy y tenemos que reunirnos en la sala de dibujo…

—Por supuesto, lo lamento, no había pensado privarle de tanto tiempo. Le mostraré el camino de regreso.

Sintió una mano grande, caliente y varonil en su espalda, se estremeció al punto en que sintió vértigo. La proximidad era escandalosa. No había nadie más allí, en su mente quizás no había nadie más en la casa, sólo ellos, en ese hermoso lugar que a plena tormenta se mantenía verde y sereno. Con ese aroma orgánico a tierra y vida que parecía ir perfectamente con la esencia del alfa frente a él. Subió la mirada hasta sus ojos y los encontró fijos en él, tenía miedo de respirar, cualquier sonido parecía demasiado para ese ambiente.

Sí decía algo la magia desaparecería. La ilusión, la fantasía. No podía permitirse soñar así. Ya no era un niño. Retrocedió un paso, bajando la vista.

—Le ruego me disculpe, yo…

—Será mejor irnos. Por aquí. —Elliot no levantó la vista hasta que el hombre le dejó en la puerta de su habitación con una educada reverencia. Cuando la correspondió su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que el sonido de la lluvia parecía ahora secundario, lejano, sin importancia. Louis se reprimía su osadía de tocarle. El calor de su cuerpo era frágil, su cuerpo delgado como una florecilla, lo sentía temblar y sacudirse bajo sus dedos y su mente le llevaba a imaginar en que otros escenarios podría provocar tales cosas, quizás en su cama, quizás en cada parte de su alcoba.

Inapropiado de nuevo, se recriminó. Pero más que nunca, al alejarse de aquella bonita puerta detrás de la que se escondía una aún más hermosa criatura… deseaba ser inapropiado y dejarse llevar por el rostro más dulce y el aroma más perfecto que jamás pensó encontrar. Aún entre flores, entre fragantes plantas y el olor de la lluvia, lo único que parecía quedarse con él era la esencia única de Elliot Dalton.


End file.
